


Metodos de Crianza

by RoTLunatik



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sparkling Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream a sido criado por los Decepticons desde Sparkling para convertirse en un gran soldado Seeker, y solo conoce la guerra y los extraños metodos de Crianza de los Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Lord Megatron los Autobots se han retirado- uno de los cientos de Ex gladiadores, que ahora peleaban a nombre de Megatron, se acerco alegre de que habían sobrevivido otra batalla, viendo como los Autobots simplemente huían para evitar bajas en su ejército.

-Perfecto, lleva a las tropas a la base, y dile a Soundwave que haga un conteo de las bajas- respondió el poderoso líder, el soldado solo se retiro asintiendo.

-¡Señor!- Un grito salió de entre los escombros, haciendo que el líder Decepticon volteara hacia donde provenía el grito. –Señor, Mire lo que encontré…- Un soldado de bajo rango alzaba los brazos de entre todos los escombros, para ser visto.

Megatron dio un par de pasos fuertes hacia donde estaba el soldado, el terreno estaba hecho trizas y humo salía de algunos escombros, había varios cuerpos de Autobots como de Decepticons tirados por el suelo. Pero conforme se acercaba escucho un ruido que no encajaba con la escena. Era un llanto, no eran gritos de agonía o de auxilio de parte de algún soldado moribundo, estos eran más bien como los lloriqueos de un infante.

-Es una cría señor… un Sparkling- el soldado apunto a un montón de escombros donde era apenas visible la parte superior de un pequeño infante, su parte inferior de la cintura para abajo estaba cubierta por el abrazo protector de una femme obviamente fuera de línea. Megatron dedujo que ella era la madre del Sparkling, tal vez alguna bala perdida había ido en su dirección, y en el afán de proteger a su cría ella había perdido la vida.

-La mujer… parece ser una neutral señor, no lleva insignia, ni parece llevar armas visibles- dijo el soldado quien ahora estaba agachado revisando el cuerpo.

Megatron se percato de las alas grandes en la espalda de la mujer. –Una Seeker- dijo pensativo. –En efecto… los Seeker vienen de Vos, seria compresible que fuera neutral ya que casi toda la ciudad es neutral actualmente-

-Pero… ¿Que hacia una Seeker en medio de un campo de chatarra como este?- dijo el soldado extrañado, normalmente las pequeñas batallas siempre se hacían en campos de desechos como este, por el afán de los Autobots por no dañar a los inocentes en medio de las ciudades.

Megatron pensó en eso también, normalmente los únicos individuos que Vivian en campos de chatarra como estos eran vagabundos o mecanismos que no podían pagar una vivienda en alguna ciudad. Y los Seeker y originarios de Vos, eran de los mecanismos más asquerosamente adinerados y poderosos, siempre finos, elegantes y refinados. Pero al ver la apariencia del cuerpo que tenia frente a él, podía deducir que la mujer había visto días mejores, estaba polvorienta, sin pulir y obviamente mal nutrida. El Sparkling no estaba mucho mejor, tenia algunos rasguños y lloraba a causa de falta de energon, incluso escuchaba sus tanques de combustible hacer ruido ante el mal funcionamiento.

Aunque el cuerpo de la mujer era recientemente muerto, ambos cría y madre parecían llevar días sin probar alimento.

-Mmmm… tal vez, era una exiliada- dijo el mecanismo imponente, no era secreto que los grandes líderes de vos eran muy estrictos, y que si alguien se atrevía a romper una ley en su perfecta ciudad, Serian exiliados sin tentarse el corazón, la cría parecía no llevar más de una semanas de vida, tal vez la mujer había sido exiliada durante su embarazo y había tenido a su cría a las afueras de vos, solo para sufrir hambre, frio y al final una muerte en medio de una guerra, todo a causa de los malditos líderes de los gobiernos de este planeta. Una razón más para ganar esta guerra y hacer un gobierno bajo el beneficio de la mayoría de los Cibertronianos y no solo de los ricos y poderosos.

Con este pensamiento, Megatron dio la vuelta y camino de regreso con su jefe de comunicaciones quien esperaba por él a unos metros de distancia.

-Mi señor… - volvió a llamar el soldado aun junto al cuerpo de la inerte mujer. –Que… ¿Que hago con la cría?-

Megatron miro por sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba el soldado. – ¿Que mas?... acaba con su sufrimiento, ¿o planeas dejar que muera lentamente de hambre?-

El soldado se horrorizo. –Qui… ¿Quiere que la mate?... pero solo es un Sparkling señor…- bajo la cabeza a donde estaba la cría llorando, se retorcía lo mejor que podía bajo el brazo de su madre, a momentos abriendo su óptica para ver el rostro sin vida de la Femme que le dio la vida.

Megatron vio la duda en la cara del mecanismo, el soldado era joven, tal vez apenas había conseguido su modo alterno recientemente, tal vez incluso nunca había matado en batalla, y la idea de matar un Sparkling era impensable para él. –Bien… te lo pasare por esta vez soldado- camino de regreso junto al soldado –Pero la próxima vez que te ordene matar a alguien, quiero que cumplas… o serás tu, el que termine fuera de línea- advirtió.

El soldado joven se alivio, creyendo que había salvado la vida de la cría, pero volvió a horrorizarse cuando su líder levanto su cañón de brazo apuntando hacia el Sparkling. –Señor… usted no puede…-

-¡SILENCIO!- Megatron le interrumpió. –Estoy terminando con su sufrimiento… le doy una forma más rápida de morir… de otro modo morirá lentamente por falta de energon y eso es mucho peor- comenzó a cargar su cañón, la energía se acumulaba mientras la cría solo seguía llorando sin saber lo que pasaba.

El ideal de diversión del líder Decepticon, no era andar matando crías a diestra y siniestra, pero sabía que esta era la mejor opción para el momento. El infante había perdido a su creadora, encontrar al creador paterno del Sparkling sería un gasto innecesario de tiempo, esfuerzo y combustible, el que actualmente escaseaba. Era una lástima, ya que la cría era un Seeker, y la raza era excepcionalmente buena en el aire, además actualmente estaban en peligro de desaparecer, debido a que los lideres de vos no aceptaban una alianza con ningún partido y por ende tenían que pelear sus propias guerras solos, y con tropas cada vez más pequeñas. Tal vez esta cría pudo ser un gran sondado aéreo algún día, pero ahora, solo era un carga para quien estuviera a cargo de ella.

Pronto el líder se preparaba para disparar su tiro, tratando de no cerrar su óptica al hacerlo, ya que entre los gladiadores era una señal de respeto matar a tu oponente mientras se le veía a los ópticos. Y así un fuerte y estruendoso disparo cayó sobre entre los escombros. El joven soldado a su lado tapo sus ópticos con ambas manos al oír el estruendo, esto era demasiado para él. Lentamente volviendo a la realidad de la guerra, el soldado abrió su óptica esperando que la cría no allá sufrido y que solo hubiera muerto sin darse cuenta.

Pero al aclararse su vista, solo vio un montón de escombros carbonizados, y aun lado una cría que aun lloraba fuertemente, pero viva y sin ninguna herida.

-¿Se-Señor?- El soldado volteo a ver a su líder, el sabia que el Ex gladiador jamás fallaría un disparo, mucho menos a esa distancia, así que esto no pudo ser más que un acto de misericordia de su parte.

Sin darle importancia el Líder Decepticon alzo los hombros. –Pensándolo bien… No tengo ningún Seeker en mi ejercito- dijo tranquilamente acercándose hacia el Sparkling, tirando sin respeto alguno el cuerpo de la femme a un lado, y tomo ala cría con una de sus peligrosas manos. La cría era tan pequeña que cavia en la palma de la mano del tirano y aunque Megatron alzaba al Sparkling como si se tratara de un mejor objeto, el soldado no pudo más que sonreír viendo como el infante dejaba de llorar al ser alzado. –Regresa a tu puesto soldado… - dijo secamente en un esfuerzo de seguir pareciendo el mismo fuerte y espeluznante mecanismo que siempre había sido.

Con eso el soldado asintió y se retiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Esa Noche….

Megatron había regresado a la base extrañamente silenciosa. Normalmente después de una batalla ganada, el daba órdenes a sus soldados, revisaba el porcentaje de bajas, daba instrucciones y si todo resultaba lo bastante bien, dejaba que sus soldados tomaran algo de energon de alto grado para celebrar. Pero esta vez no había sido así, el se había saltado todos los pasos anteriores y solo había caminado a sus aposentos dando órdenes de descansar, y los que quisieran (Que fueron casi todos) fueran a emborracharse para celebrar la victoria.

A todos les había parecido extraño, pero nadie se digno a quejarse. Uno que otro soldado había murmurado la razón de la extraña actitud de su líder, incluso algunos habían mencionado el extraño objeto que llevaba en su mano, nadie había visto bien dicho objeto ya que estaba escondido en la inmensidad de la mano de su señor, pero las teorías abundaban por la base.

Mientras tanto Soundwave, el jefe de comunicaciones y mecanismo de confianza de Megatron era llamado a los aposentos de su líder.

-Soundwave… al fin llegas- dijo el mecanismo gris, al ver como su soldado mas valioso entraba a su habitación. Mientras él estaba sentado en su escritorio personal al otro lado del cuarto.

-Megatron: disculpar a Soundwave por tardanza- dijo en voz robótica. –Razón: revisión de daños en por la batalla anterior.-

-Entiendo… supongo que no fue nada grave- respondió su líder viendo algunos arañazos en el cuerpo del mecanismo azul.

-Daños: mínimos. Recuperación: rápida.- el mecanismo dio un par de pasos hacia su líder. –Esperando: Razón de su llamada.- dijo moviendo su visor en señal de que observaba su contestación.

-Si… te llamaba porque…- El Ex - gladiador se levanto en toda su altura y rodeo el escritorio hacia su más viejo amigo. –Encontré… esto- Como si mostrara un objeto, Megatron abrió su mano mostrando un pequeño Sparkling echo bola sobre sí mismo, aparentemente dormido.

Soundwave inclino su cabeza a un lado, por un segundo sin poder analizar bien lo que veía.

-Análisis: Cría…. Pregunta: Cual es la Procedencia.-

-Un soldado la encontró en el campo de chatarra donde peleamos. Su creadora estaba fuera de línea junto a… esto.- Miro ala cría que aun dormía en su mano. –Iba a darle una muerte rápida e indolora, pero pensé que podría ser un soldado potencial a futuro. Es un Seeker, tal vez esta sea la única forma de hacernos de un soldado de ese tipo.- La explicación de Megatron sonaba casi a una escusa para él, así que trataba de decirlo todo en el tono más monótono y seco que pudo.

Soundwave analizo un momento. Era cierto que los soldados Seekers era grandes voladores, agiles, veloces, inteligentes y letales. Pero este no era un soldado Seeker, era una cría de Seeker. Actualmente era incapaz de ser una amenaza, y se requeriría mucho tiempo para que madurara y fuera de utilidad. Pero desde otro punto de vista, era como una planta orgánica, se necesitaba cuidado y tiempo, pero era una gran inversión a futuro para disfrutar sus frutos. –Crías: Necesitar cuidado… - dijo finalmente. –Pregunta: Designación Individuo a quien se le nombrara responsabilidad.-

Megatron asintió. –Se que necesitan cuidados pero Yo… tomare esa responsabilidad.- dijo simplemente. –Esta cría no puede salir de mis aposentos en por ningún motivo, nadie debe saber que hay un Sparkling al cuidado de los Decepticons, si esto llega a oídos de los Autobots se tomara como señal de debilidad.- continúo –Además, quiero que la cría sea moldeada y tome el ejemplo de los mejores soldados del ejército, solo tú, yo y nuestro medico estamos autorizados para estar en presencia de la cría, ¿entendido?-

Soundwave asintió fríamente tomando nota de las especificaciones de su líder.

-Perfecto… una cosa más Soundwave- dijo volviendo a ver a su jefe de comunicaciones. –¿Ya llego el remplazo de nuestro antiguo Medico? ¿Te aseguraste de que fuera de confianza?…-

-Medico: Actualmente en camino… Confianza del Medico: Verificada, por seguimiento extenso.- Levanto la vista de su visor. –Medico: Genero…Femme-

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Un par de días después…

-Reportándome a los Decepticons Mi Lord- Una femme entro a los aposentos del líder Decepticon. Inclinándose rápidamente en una rodilla en señal de respeto.

-Si…. puedes levantarte- Megatron se había sorprendido cuando Soundwave le había mencionado que el nuevo medico de la nave era ni más ni menos que una Femme. Megatron le había pedido buscar al mejor de los médicos en existencia en el planeta. Y que se asegurara que fuera de confianza y estuviera dispuesto a ser fiel a la causa Decepticon. Pues extraño que quien se ajustara a esa descripción fuera una Femme. Actualmente no había ninguna Transformer femenina en su ejército, ni pensó que algún día viera una debido al machismo y rudeza que se respiraba en su base.

-Gracias mi Lord- Dijo con voz algo profunda para ser femenina. La mujer se puso torpemente de pie y Megatron pudo ver bien su apariencia, ella era una femme extraña, era grande y voluminosa para ser una Femme. De hecho lo único que le hacía pensar que fuera una hembra, era que su acabado de pintura era casi completamente rosa con algunos adornos amarillos. Su rostro gris era severo y temible, y con unos labios rojos profundos.

-¿Cual es su designación soldado?- dijo tratando de no ser evidente en su forma de mirarla.

-Yo ser Strika… señor- dijo con la misma voz profunda y temible.

Aun extrañado por su voz y apariencia, Megatron no tentó su Spark para decir lo siguiente -¿Usted es… Hembra?-

Strika pareció ofenderse y una vena resalto en su frente frunciendo el seño. Ella parecía contenerse por estar hablando con el líder de los Decepticons pero eso no le quito la ofensa a su forma de hablar. –¡Claro yo serlo!- dijo en un gruñido temible que bajo rápidamente. –Disculpar impertinencia… querer decir sí, Yo ser una Femme, mi marco no ser el de una femme común pero yo serlo, no todas ser pequeñas debiluchas con caritas de ángeles…. señor- tratando de mantener u tono profesional en su voz.

-Entiendo…- A Megatron no le importo el tono furioso en su voz, era refrescante que alguien se atreviera a desafiarlo, y que ese alguien fuera una femme, lo hacía más interesante. –Me agrada ver un mecanismo valiente que se atreva a hablarme así, hace mucho tiempo nadie me ponía en mi lugar de esa forma- rio –Las dudas que tenia sobre su contratación, se esfumaron ahora. No creí que todo lo que dice en su expediente fuera cierto, pero ahora que la conozco, veo mi error-

Strika asintió con orgullo. –Yo vengo del pueblo rural de Katrinex, allá tener que ser rudo para sobrevivir debido a posos de acido que rodear viviendas, cuando bomba devastadora estallar en mi pueblo, solo los más aptos sobrevivir- dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz. –Yo luchar sola desde entonces, ser médica de profesión en mi antiguo pueblo, Yo ser famosa por remendarme heridas propias sin anestesia. E amputado extremidades infectadas con nada más que mis propias manos, y cargar más de 10 compañeros heridos a la vez. Además de ser medica, yo ser valiente guerrera cuerpo a cuerpo, y tener mejor puntería en arma de alto calibre- dijo mostrando ambos cañones gigantescos en su espalda -no dudar que yo ser mejor opción para medico de su ejército- golpeando su propio pecho fuertemente para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Megatron no dudaba en nada de lo que dijo, Soundwave había verificado toda esa información y aun mas proezas que la femme había echo. Aunque antes dudaba un poco de eso, ahora viéndola bien todo parecía verdad, bastaba con ver la cientos de heridas soldadas en el marco de la mujer.

-En ese caso, es un honor tener a tal calidad de Femme entre nuestras filas…- se acerco familiarmente a la mujer posando una mano en su hombro, no fue hasta ese momento de cercanía que se percato de la inmensidad de su cuerpo, la mujer no era más que una cabeza más baja que él, probablemente era del mismo tamaño que Optimus Prime. –Pero además de ser medica del mi ejercito… te tengo una tarea especial y confidencial, a la cual tal vez no estés acostumbrada- soltó su hombro y se acerco a su escritorio lentamente.

-Yo jamás fallarle Lord Megatron, yo ser soldado de entera confianza y disposición- Strika levando sus brazos aumentando un poco su voz, que retumbo por la habitación.

Megatron supo que dicho ruido le causaría un problema, y en efecto, el llanto no tardo en llegar proveniente de la silla junto al escritorio, donde había puesto a la cría sin el más mínimo cuidado.

Strika se sorprendió por el llanto, eso sonaba como a un infante, pero, un infante ¿Aquí? ¿En los aposentos del líder decepticon? Rápidamente vio de donde provenía el llanto, era de una silla, y vio como Megatron tomaba algo de ella.

-Lord Megatron… eso es…-

-Esta…- abre la mano donde tenía a un infante llorando -es tu tarea especial…-

Strika no sabía que pensar, ella había venido a reparar horribles heridas de guerra, no a cuidar Sparklings. Pero ella había dado su lealtad a los Decepticons, y a Lord Megatron, y ella haría lo que fuera por cumplir su propósito…. Fuera el que fuera.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

"Energon"

-¿QUE HABER ESTADO HACIENDO QUE?- el grito hiso retumbar las habitaciones privadas del líder Decepticon. Megatron estaba acostumbrándose a los gritos de la Femme, pero aun tenía que tapar sus receptores de audio de vez en cuando, sin mencionar que al estar apenas una noche en la base, La mujer ya se había hecho de una fama tal, que nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, sin dirigirse a ella diciendo "Si señora" a pesar de que no tenía un rango alto y solamente era la médica, hasta soldados de rango más alto le temían. Incluso Soundwave que era imperturbable, prefería no darle la contraria y solo asentir a sus comentarios. –¡Como atreverte a traer un Cubo de energon común y corriente para una cría pequeña!- dijo La mujer mientras cargaba a la cría contra su pecho, mientras esta lloraba.

-Soundwave: traer cubo de energon para cría… Orden: Por parte de Lord Megatron- Megatron sintió que Soundwave se había escusado, dejando la responsabilidad de la acción a él.

Strika volteo menos enojada hacia donde estaba su Líder.

-En efecto yo se lo ordene… Pero no veo el error, ¿Que la cría no debe ser alimentada a diario?- dijo sin entender el enfado de la Femme.

La mujer negó con la cabeza de manera exasperada –Crías no tener mismo poder en sus tanques que mecanismos adultos, no poder procesar Energon común, tener que ser alimentadas con Energon "pre-procesado"- la forma de hablar sonaba casi a un regaño para ambos mecanismos frente a ella.

-Y como se procesa ese "Energon pre-procesado"…- pregunto Megatron, tratando de tomar el control de la situación.

-Cuando una Femme tiene un Sparkling, se abren automáticamente los protocolos internos de amamantamiento, y procesa este energon "pre-procesado" por la misma madre por medio de las placas de pecho- dice mientras apunta a sus enormes placas de pecho, lo cual no era necesario dar énfasis, según el criterio de Megatron y Soundwave que no estaban felices de ver.

-Entonces, ¿habla de amamantar al bebe? Pudo decirlo desde un principio sin tanta explicación… el problema es el mismo, la madre murió…-

-Yo poder procesar energon para él, abriendo mis protocolos de amamantamiento artificialmente, con un procedimiento simple…- Strika tomo al Sparkling y lo entrega a su líder conforme salía de la habitación. –Yo regresar más tarde con Energon "pre-procesado"-

Megatron solo tomo al Sparkling quien no dejaba de llorar y comenzaba a formar un dolor de procesador para el Ex Gladiador –Soundwave…- El líder alzo su mano hacia el jefe de comunicaciones, para que tomara a la cría y lo alejara de él lo más pronto posible.

Soundwave lo miro un segundo, para después dar un paso atrás y reprodujo una grabación en su visor de la voz de Megatron diciendo: "Se que necesitan cuidados pero Yo… tomare esa responsabilidad."

Con esto último el Mecanismo azul se retiro de los aposentos de su líder a continuar con su trabajo diario en la sala principal de la base.

Con su mano libre, Megatron golpeo una pared de su habitación. Ahora hasta tu siempre fiel Soundwave, se atrevía a usar sus propias palabras en su contra.

El mecanismo gris calmo su ira cuando vio que el Sparkling había dejado de llorar, y por el contrario comenzaba a reír cuando vio como había golpeado esa pared dejando una abolladura en ella.

Extraño. Pensó el Ex Gladiador, este Sparkling era tan pequeño y frágil, pero ya había adoptado su gusto por la destrucción sin sentido, como todo un buen decepticon que seria. Una nueva sonrisa de orgullo invadió el marco de Megatron. Tal vez… esto no era tan malo como parecía. Pensó.

Esa noche, Megatron había abollando muchas paredes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Nombre"

-¿Cual ser designación?- Pregunto la femme quien estaba alimentando a la cría.

El gran mecanismo gris, estaba sentado en su escritorio pausando su trabajo para voltear a ver a la femme quien estaba de pie en medio de la habitación. -¿Qué?-

-¿Cuál ser designación de la cría?... Cría ya tener meses de nacida y Strika solo escuchar llamarla por designaciones generales- escupió la mujer como si se tratase otro de sus habituales regaños.

-¿Hablas de un nombre?...- Megatron pensó. Eso era cierto, siempre le habían llamado "Cría" "Sparkling" "Retoño" e incluso "Cosa". Nunca nadie se había molestado por preguntar su nombre, o por darle uno. Excepto la femme. –Bien… ponle el nombre que quieras.- dijo restándole importancia.

La mujer se acerco al escritorio de su líder, con una mano ocupada presionando al Sparkling contra su gran pecho para alimentarlo, uso su otra mano libre para golpear el escritorio, provocando la caída de algunos utensilios del Ex Gladiador.-¡Dejar trabajo de lado!... Lord Megatron responsable de cuidado de Sparkling… usted ser como decir en mi pueblo "Padre por defecto" tener que tomar responsabilidad por nombre de cría…-

Megatron froto un lado de su cabeza con dos de sus garras, esta femme comenzaba a exasperarlo con sus regaños y su acento extraño. –¡Bien!..- bruscamente arranco a la cría del pecho de la mujer y sin mucho cuidado la sentó en una de sus rodillas.

Duro un momento observando el rostro del Sparkling pensando en un nombre para él. Era gracioso como se tambaleaba a los lados, ya que debido a su edad no era capaz de mantenerse derecho al estar sentado. Después de unos tambaleos mas, la cría cayó hacia delante en el enorme muslo de Megatron y golpeando su cara en el proceso. Como era de esperarse, la cría comenzó a llorar fuertemente, aumentando el dolor de cabeza de su líder. Como era posible que una criatura tan pequeña como esta, emergiera un sonido tan alto y agudo que perforaba sus receptores de audio. En ese momento su procesador se iluminó, y con la poca imaginación que se esperaba, formulo la primera secuencia de palabras que encontró apropiadas.

-Starscream- dijo simplemente, tomando a la cría en su mano y alzándola hacia la Femme.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella tomando al Sparkling de nuevo contra su pecho.

-Su designación… es Starscream… ¿Feliz?- dijo regresando al trabajo.

La mujer no entendía porque esa elección de designación, en todo caso parecía muy femenino para un varón y además era algo ridículo, pero prefirió dejar el tema por la paz, ya había logrado mucho haciendo que su líder usara su tiempo para bien del Sparkling…es decir… Starscream.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Siesta"

Siempre era difícil que la cosa… es decir… que Starscream durmiera. Al principio Strika había regañado a su líder por dejar que un Sparkling durmiera en una silla como si fuera un objeto más. Ella había sugerido que llamara a los constructicons para que elaboraran una pequeña cuna para él. Pero Megatron se había negado, no quería que nadie en su ejército supiera de la existencia de la cría. Por lo tanto opto por tentarse el Spark y dejar que la cría durmiera en su cama con él.

Esto era una preocupación constante para la Médica de la nave, le repetía a su líder contantemente que este era un peligro potencial, que tal si su gran marco giraba durante la noche y aplastaba el pequeño cuerpo del infante.

A lo que Megatron simplemente había dicho "¿Qua clase de idiota crees que soy? No soy así de descuidado…"

Strika simplemente no podía dejar de imaginar a su líder en recarga durante la noche, y Starscream arrojado al azar por la cama, esperando a ser aplastado.

Esa noche el líder de Los Decepticons había tardado más que de costumbre, en revisar los datos que Soundwave le había mandado, así que no podía esperar a recargar lo antes posible.

Al dirigir la óptica a la mesa de recarga, vio al pequeño Sparkling aun despierto, como si esperara por él para dormir. Megatron se levanto de su escritorio, caminando por su habitación hacia la cama metálica. Se sentó a lado de la pequeña cría y la tomo en su mano, tan pronto como el Ex Gladiador se recostó poniéndose cómodo, tomo al Sparkling y lo recostó contra amplio pecho.

El no aplastaría a la cría, si la cría se mantenía sobre él, ¿no?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Palabras"

-No ser así Starscream… Nombre decirse ¡STRIKA! Deber usar tus respiraderos para decirlo fuertemente…- La femme tenia al Sparkling sentado en su rodilla, mientras ella a su vez estaba sentada en la mesa de recarga de su líder.

Megatron y Soundwave trabajaban en una estrategia contra los Autobots en el escritorio a unos pasos de ahí, o al menos lo intentaban, debido al incesante griterío de Strika y Starscream.-¡Ya deja de tratar que hable!... incluso si lo logra, que lo dudo, no quiero que tenga ese irritante acento como el tuyo- se quejo el mecanismo gris.

-Nunca ser demasiado temprano para enseñar a crías a hablar…- se excuso la mujer –Además Starscream tener estupenda caja de voz, clara y potente. El hablar antes que el promedio, Strika presentirlo.- la fémina rosa regreso a ver al Sparkling, quien parecía practicar sus consejos, ya que inflaba sus mejillas cómicamente, como si tratara de contener aire para luego expulsarlo. –¡SSSTAAAAIKKAAAA!-grito la cría en un chillido estruendoso que ninguno en la habitación pudo ignorar.

Strika miro orgullosa, volteando a ver a su líder esperando que admitiera que su esfuerzo había valido la pena, y aunque el Sparkling no era capaz de pronunciar correctamente, dificultándose sobretodo la pronunciación de la "R", era una pronunciación muy clara para su edad.

Megatron por su lado miro sorprendido, aunque no lo expreso.

Starscream eran casi tan pequeño como cuando lo encontró, y en unos meses ya era capaz de sentarse solo y hasta gatear. Y Ahora ya hablaba, e incluso hablaba mejor que muchos de sus soldados ex gladiadores con problemas en su procesador y tartamudez insistente, Bromeo para sí mismo.

El líder decepticon se levanto hacia donde su Medica, olvidándose por completo de Soundwave y su plan contra los Autobots.

-Bien… si te crees tan increíble pequeña basura- hablo dirigiéndose a la cría, como si entendiera sus amenazas. –Di el nombre de tu poderoso líder… Lord Megatron-

Starscream parpadeo un par de veces al ver a Megatron hablándole directo a él, y sin decir nada alzo sus pequeñas manitas, como esperando a que su líder lo alzara.

Megatron gruño molesto pero lo hiso, tomando al Sparkling como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo. –¡Dije que dijeras el nombre de tu líder!...¿¡Quien es tu líder!?...- rujio fuertemente contra el rostro del pequeño.

Y como si entendiera el discurso anterior el Sparkling levanto sus pequeños brazos gritando alegremente -TOOOOONNNNN!- e inclinándose hacia adelante abrazo el rostro de su líder y con cariño le planto un pequeño beso inocente.

Strika, solo pensaba de donde pudo haber aprendido eso.

Mientras Megatron solo se sorprendió por el acto del pequeño, cualquier otro soldado habría temblado y humedecido sus placas pélvicas con aceite, solo al escucharlo gritar de esa manera. Pero este Sparkling no solo NO lo hacía, si no que se burlaba de su autoridad humillándolo así.

Tenía meses de existencia. Y en su registro ya tenía su primera confrontación con la autoridad.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Cumpleaños"

-¿Así que no saber edad de Starscream?-

-El fue encontrado como un recién nacido- gruño el líder decepticon ante las preguntas insistentes de la femme –Soundwave dice que no tenia mas de unas semanas…-

-Bien, si tener un par de semanas, ser un buen momento para celebrar su aniversario de creación…- dijo la mujer

Megatron bufo ante esto, el no se preocupaba por cosas ridículas como esa, en los Decepticons no se celebraba ni el día de creación de el mismo, y él era el líder Decepticon, si no lo hacía con él, no se hacía con nadie. -Mientras Soundwave lleve el conteo de edad es suficiente, no tenemos tiempo para ridículas celebraciones- termino tratando de volver a su trabajo.

-Pero esta ser una cría tener que celebrar su día de creación…- la voz de Strika sonaba extrañamente herida esta vez. –¿El cumplir un año, no importarle eso?- regaño la mujer.

-Claro que me importa, de hecho lo que más me importa ahora, es que la cría cumpla años, y más años… y más años, sea un mecanismo grande y me sirva como el soldado que es… punto- dijo irónicamente.

-Usted no querer una cría entonces… usted querer soldado.- dijo en tono molesto. –Bien, si no querer celebrar su aniversario, yo celebrar aniversario de cría sola.- La mujer dio la vuelta y amenazo con salir de la habitación, pronto Megatron se levanto y reacciono ante esto.

-¿Qué crees que haces?... Yo di la orden específica de no sacar a la cría de mis aposentos…- amenazo en un gruñido alto y fuerte.

-Usted no querer celebrar nacimiento de cría, yo llevar celebración a otro lado…- se excuso la femme.

Megatron no podía creer la cantidad de problemas que esta cría le generaba, comenzaba a preguntarse cuando vería los beneficios de esta inversión a largo plazo. –Bien… has tu estúpida celebración aquí, pero déjame trabajar tranquilo… ¿bien?-

Strika sonrió ampliamente mientras corría a descansar a la cría sobre el pecho de su líder. –Yo traer pastel de energon… Strika hacer pastel de energon como nadie en pueblo natal.- La femme corrió saliendo de la habitación dejando a su líder en un suspiro molesto y cansado.

Y volteando a ver al Sparkling en su pecho, quien parecía sonreírle a él.

-Espero no me pidas un regalo… porque no te lo daré.- Starscream no parecía haber entendido su comentario, porque se limito a abrazar el pecho de su líder cariñosamente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Pasos"

Megatron vio como el Sparkling tambaleaba sus piernas, mientras se sujetaba de la base de su mesa de recarga. Era impresionante ver los testarudos esfuerzos de la cría, no importaba cuantas veces se caía, o cuantas veces se golpeara su cabeza o su pequeña popa, el seguía volviéndose a levantar para caer de nuevo. Eso era algo que quería ver en un soldado, una gran determinación y espíritu inquebrantable.

-Si no tuvieras esos pies de femme…- gruño viendo los pies de la Cría.

Era verdad que los pies de un Seeker eran de una apariencia muy extraña en comparación a los mecanismos de tierra. Al principio los había confundido con los de una Femme cualquiera, de esas que se encuentran en los bares junto a los posos de Kaon.

Pero Strika le había explicado que los pies de Seeker eran de este diseño, sin importar si era femme o mech, que eran así para tener cierto equilibrio al aterrizar, pero ser livianos para poder volar con ellos. También le había advertido que dejara de llamarle "pequeña ramera" si quería que el Sparkling creciera con un autoestima intacto.

Megatron volteo su vista nuevamente para ver a la cría en su decimo noveno intento. Tenía ambas manos en el piso y balanceo sus pies para ponerse de pie, comenzó a soltar el piso impulsándose hacia arriba y ganar equilibrio. Aun tambaleándose movió su pie derecho hacia adelante solo un poco, y repitió el proceso con su otro pie.

El mecanismo gris se sorprendió, de cómo estaba a punto de lograrlo, y sin pensarlo se arrodillo frente a la cría incentivándolo a avanzar. –¡Vamos pequeña escoria!... ¿Te haces llamar decepticon?... deja de pensarlo tanto y camina…- mientras seguía con sus gritos y gruñidos hacia el infante, palmeaba sus muslos señalándole la meta de llegada.

El Sparkling miraba a su líder… Y de algún modo el movimiento de sus manos lo animaba a caminar. Y dando unos cuantos pasos más balanceándose en sus pequeños tacones, logro cubrir la distancia y aterrizar de un golpe en los muslos de su líder.

Megatron lo alzo rápidamente en sus manos orgulloso de su soldado. –Ese es el coraje de un Decepticon…-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Baño"

-Lord Megatron… ¿recuerda todo lo que Strika haber dicho?-dijo la Medica frente al portal espacial.

-Strika, si puedo manejar un ejército rebelde, podre con esto… ahora vete- dijo severamente mientras daba la orden de encender el portal espacial para que la mujer lo abordara.

Después de las múltiples guerrillas en Luna-1, Megatron tuvo que ceder a su Médica para ayudar a todos los soldados heridos. Strika no dudo dos veces en ir a la batalla, ella era valiente y decidida, pero era otro tema totalmente diferente el que le preocupaba.

A pesar de que ella había preparado todo para que Megatron cuidara del Sparkling y que prácticamente había etiquetado cada biberón, pañal y objeto para su cuidado. Ella no podía estar tranquila, porque en lo que concernía a Strika, todos los mecanismos varones eran unos remedos de chatarra sin sentido de lógica para los Sparklings.

Megatron por su parte no estaba preocupado, eran solo cinco días, tal vez tendría algunos dolores de cabeza por el llanto del pequeño, pero no era nada que no pudiera solucionar encerrando ala criatura en algún armario para no escucharla. Strika era demasiado exagerada con la cría, el quería criar un soldado, No un niño mimado. Si Starscream quería crecer fuerte y como el Decepticon que seria, debía tener que aprender que no todo sería fácil y bonito.

Ya era de noche, y el día había sido relativamente fácil, el Sparkling había dormido gran parte de él, y acababa de darle su alimento, aunque con algo de problemas, pero todo había resultado bien, aunque todo el marco de Starscream y Megatron hubieran terminado con energon pre-procesado en el proceso.

Strika le había explicado cómo debía darle un baño de aceite al retoño con lujo de detalles, como debía estar a cierta temperatura, como debía proceder a tallar sus placas con delicadeza ya que aun eran delicadas y no dejarlo sin supervisión en ningún momento, para que no ingiriera, algún químico nocivo.

Megatron pensaba en el baño como una cosa meramente rutinaria, y ahora tendría que verla como una tarea fastidiosa por hacer. Y ahora conforme la tina del baño era llenada, Megatron sujeto las esquinas del pañal del infante. Para disgusto de Megatron, el pequeño se reía de sus torpes intentos de despegar el adhesivo que se encontraba en su pañal, para poder quitarlo fuera.

Después de unos segundos de enorme irritación, el líder decepticon desgarro la frágil tela que cubría al pequeño en desesperación. Haciendo trizas el pañal de un momento a otro, por suerte para el Ex gladiador el pañal estaba limpio, y sin un rastro de desecho.

Megatron tomo al Sparkling ahora desnudo de sus placas de interfaz. Strika le había explicado que las crías no podían controlar sus procesos de transformación al igual que sus tanques de deshechos, por eso usaban pañales temporalmente, hasta que una placa de interfaz se le instalara cuando el Sparkling fuera mayor.

Sin poder evitar ver el pequeño pico de la cría, rio. -Con ese tamaño de equipo jamás procrearas tu propia descendencia- bromeo el mecanismo gris mientras llevaba al Sparkling a la tina llena de aceite claro, casi cristalino. Lo acerco lentamente al líquido, pero la cría no quería soltar su brazo, y como si se tratara de un comportamiento desafiante, el Sparkling escondió su cabeza y se aferro al pecho de su líder.

-¡BAÑO NO!- grito pronunciando las palabras muy claramente.

Megatron no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que bañarlo rápido para poder preparar su propio baño y seguir con su trabajo. Así que con el mayor autocontrol posible arranco al infante de su pecho, para llevarlo a la tina, pero este no parecía querer soltar la palma de su mano.

Con gruñido frustrado, Megatron reviso sus relojes internos, percatándose de que era más tarde de lo que pensaba, y no tendría el tiempo suficiente para preparar su propio baño si seguía con este absurdo juego que Starscream jugaba. Pronto una idea vino a su procesador, si bañaba al Sparkling con él, ahorraría el tiempo y tal vez le daría la confianza a la cría de entrar a la tina si no se encontraba sola.

Megatron volvió a poner a Starscream contra su pecho y este se calmo al contacto, ahora levantando su pie y entro a la tina, sintiendo el aceite tibio entrar en sus articulaciones, cómodamente se sentó recargando su espalda con el borde de la tina. Un brazo descansaba en el borde y el otro brazo aun sujetaba a Starscream, quien no había vuelto a abrir su óptica hasta que sintió el liquido tocar sus pies. Justo cuando creyó que iba a ser metido en la tina de nuevo, el Sparkling vio que no estaba solo y esto de un modo lo calmo lo suficiente como para que Megatron pudiera sumergirlo más hasta que quedo sentado en regazo de su líder con el aceite al pecho.

El baño comenzaba ser agradable para el pequeño conforme jugaba con líquido salpicándolo por todos lados. Megatron no le importaba esto siempre y cuando no interrumpiera con el ritual del baño. Tomando un pequeño paño pulidor, el mecanismo gris lo empezaba a frotar por el pecho y rostro del pequeño queriendo sacar todo rastro de energon pre-procesado, que se había secado. Paso levemente el trapo por todo el marco del pequeño mientras este seguía jugando con el aceite y salpicándolo por el aire.

Repitió el proceso para su propio pecho que había sido manchado a causa del infante malcriado. Megatron gruño llegando el momento de abrir sus propios paneles de interfaz para tallar su pico por debajo del aceite, logrando apartar a la cría de su regazo para no parecer un pervertido cualquiera. No era como si alguien lo estuviera viendo de todos modos, pero incluso él tenía cierta moral.

Cuando ambos habían quedado relucientes, Megatron volvió a revisar su reloj interno, y viendo que tenía solo un par de minutos, tomo a la cría que ahora pataleaba para no salir de la tina y como pudo se levanto saliendo entre el aceite que goteaba desde ambos.

Megatron se acerco a una pequeña repisa y coloco al infante ahí mientras buscaba una toalla para cercarlo. –No te muevas- Le dijo al Sparkling quien estaba sentado con sus pequeñas piernas colgando de la orilla de la repisa.

La cría miraba el marco de su líder inclinado la cabeza a un lado, y luego volteando la mirada en su propio marco.

El Ex gladiador regreso hacia él con dos toallas en sus manos, viendo como el infante sujetaba su pancita mientras veía su pequeño pico. –¿Que estás haciendo?- cuestiono mientras lanzaba una de las toalla sobre la cabeza del Sparkling secándolo.

Starscream destapo su cara de la toalla y apunto hacia el enorme pico de su líder, quien aun estaba con sus paneles de interfaz abiertos. -Gande- entonces regreso a su propio marco apuntando a su propio pico diminuto. –Pi-Queño- dijo inocentemente.

Megatron no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa. Era una suerte que no había nadie viendo la escena, sobre todo si ese alguien fuera Strika, la mujer estaría histérica llamándolo pervertido por estar mostrando su pico enfrente de una cría. –Si…- respondió el mecanismo gris, apurándose a secar su propio marco, para poder cerrar sus paneles de interfaz y darle menos trauma al infante. –El tuyo crecerá también… Eso espero- procedió a terminar de secar al Sparkling, y lo recostó en la repisa para poder ponerle un pañal.

Al ver el pañal en sus manos, Megatron suspiro. Si había sido una tortura poder quitarlo, que sería de él, ahora que intentaba ponerlo.

-Chatarra…- dijo el Mecanismo gris para sí mismo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Muñeca"

Megatron entro a su habitación como cualquier otro día después de pelear con Autobots, al abrirse paso dentro vio a Starscream que yacía en el piso jugando con lo que parecía ser una réplica de una femme a escala, una que extrañamente le recordaba mucho a la famosa Solus Prime.

-¡MEGATOOON… mira- ñeca!- dijo el pequeño entre balbuceos, su hablar aun no era bueno, pero ya tenía más palabras en su diccionario que muchos de sus soldados.

-¿Que es esa monstruosidad?- dijo secamente sin molestarse en voltear a verlo totalmente.

-ÑECA!... MU.. ÑECA!- repitió varias veces alzando su juguete en el aire.

Después de unos segundos Megatron entiendo lo que decía. -¿Muñeca?...- repitió. –Las muñecas son para femmes- dijo en un gruñido.

Starscream negó con su pequeña cabeza abrazando a su muñeca. –Ñeca.. MIA!-

-No... No es tuya, las muñecas son para femmes- el líder decepticon se acerco y arrebato la muñeca de sus manos bruscamente – ¿Eres una femme? ¿No verdad?-

Starscream vio como su muñeca era arrebata de sus manos, sus labios empezaron a temblar, sus pupilas a dilatarse, ojos lagrimeaban y tomando el suficiente aire, el llanto más alto que jamás había escuchando provenir se hiso sentir por toda la habitación. –ÑECAAAA! MIAAAA!-

El primer reflejo de Megatron fue tapar sus receptores de audio, pero el llanto era tan alto que ni así era capaz de silenciar el sonido. Pronto Megatron recordó que no estaba solo en la base, que había un sinfín de soldados alrededor por los pasillos, y aunque sus habitaciones estaban insonorizadas, ningún chapado extra en una pared, lograría silenciar ese llanto.

-¡Silencio!...- El mecanismo gris grito fuertemente, en un gruñido siniestro como los que acostumbraba al pelear en un arena de gladiadores, provocando que no solo No dejara de llorar, si no que su llanto se incremento, y lagrimas brotaban incesantemente de sus ópticos.

Como un niño que hace un berrinche, Starscream se puso de pie y corrió entre lloriqueos, hacia la pierna de su líder intentando alcanzar su Muñeca, y al darse cuenta que nunca la alcanzaría desde su propia altura, comenzó a golpear la pierna del tirano con sus puños cerrados. Megatron se sorprendió por dicha acción, ¿Cuantos milenios habían pasado desde que alguien lo desafiaba así?

Actualmente nadie se atrevería a atacar al poderoso líder de los Decepticons, y ahora esta alimaña se creía con el derecho de hacerlo… era simplemente inconcebible.

El Ex gladiador movió su pierna en una patada leve, provocando que el infante callera hacia atrás golpeando su pequeña popa contra el piso duro. Esto había provocado que el pequeño mecanismo comenzara con otra avalancha de gritos, lloriqueos y palabras a medio entender.

-Dije que ¡Silencio!... ¿¡No puedes seguir esa orden tan simple soldado!?...- gruño completamente exasperado de los gritos y lloriqueos –¡Soy tu líder!...¡Debes obedecerme!- y así con su mano apunto al infante en el piso.

-TU… LIDER… ¡MALO!- la pequeña cría lloraba aun desde el piso ahora tallando su óptica para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-¿Que dijiste?...- cuestiono el mecanismo más grande con un tono de sorpresa y enojo.

-TU… LIDER… ¡MALO! ¡MALO!- volvió a repetir el pequeño apuntando a él.

El pequeño anteriormente lo había humillado, lo había desafiado, lo había atacado, y ahora se había atrevido a cuestionar su liderazgo. –Pequeña peste sin valor, ¿¡Como te atreves a decir eso!?- el líder decepticon tomo al infante bruscamente, levantándolo de un pie, mientras lo observaba de cabeza. –Tu vuelves a decir eso y yo me encargare de que tú y tu pequeña amiga, no vuelvan a ver la luz del día…- amenazo escupiendo cada palabra al rostro del pequeño.

Megatron completamente cansado, solo lanzo al infante a su armario más cercano de manera poco cuidadosa. –¿Quieres a tu pequeña muñeca de femme?... bien, ahí la tienes- de forma ruda lanzo la muñeca en el rostro del pequeño y cerró la puerta de armario estrepitosamente, dejando al infante en la oscuridad.

Starscream lloro los siguientes 45 minutos en la oscuridad y soledad del armario, solo con su muñeca acunada en sus brazos. El no podía ver nada, más que una leve luz que se filtraba por los bordes de la puerta. Pero Incluso con la gruesa puerta frente a él, Megatron aun escuchaba levemente el sonido de sus lloriqueos al estar trabajando en su escritorio.

Cuando había terminado con su trabajo, se tentó a dejar salir al pequeño, pero cuando iba tomar la manija de la puerta, Soundwave le había mandado un comunicado, sobre los Autobots atacando un cargamento de energon de su propiedad. Retrocediendo rápidamente fue a unirse a la batalla.

Cuatro largas horas después, Megatron llego exhausto a su habitación, tenía algunas heridas en su marco, pero lo más grave que había conseguido era su brazo izquierdo totalmente amputado. Strika había soldado con éxito las fugas de energon, pero tendría que esperar hasta el otro día para que su medica, encontrara un remplazo para su extremidad amputada.

El ex gladiador entro a su recamara, viendo todo extrañamente tranquilo, cuando ya se había acostumbrado a entrar y ver a la cría saltando en su mesa de recarga, o desordenando su escritorio. Fue entonces cuando el mecanismo gris recordó lo que había hecho horas antes. Y ahora Starscream había estado todas esas horas en ese armario pequeño, oscuro y sin energon a la mano.

Megatron dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente al armario, y cuando se dignaba a liberar al infante, escucho unos murmullos. Antes de abrir la puerta, el ex gladiador acerco su cabeza para escuchar los ruidos dentro del armario.

-"Ton"… hambre yo… yo potalme bien…- sollozo débilmente la cría con la voz cansada y rasposa, como si hubiera repetido lo mismo, las ultimas horas. –Yo… bueno… soy… bueno-

Con débil suspiro de derrota, el mecanismo gris abrió la puerta, haciendo que la luz de su habitación entrara al pequeño armario. Lo primero que vio fue a la pequeña cría en el piso mientras abrazaba su muñeca, rodeado de cables, y aparatos de repuesto que guardaba ahí comúnmente. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, y entrecerraba sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz exterior. –Supongo… que aprendiste la lección soldado- dijo en voz tranquila esperando reacción del infante. –¿Te portaras bien?-

La cría asintió muchas veces mientras limpiaba sus ópticos.

-Bien, sal de ahí entonces.- Megatron se hiso a un lado dando espacio para que Starscream saliera de ahí. El pequeño mecanismo tomo su muñeca en brazos y se levanto débilmente para salir hacia la luz artificial del cuarto de Megatron. –¿Supongo que tienes hambre?-

La cría volvió a asentir, con miedo de decir cualquier cosa, por miedo de que volviera a encerrarlo.

El líder Decepticon, tomo uno de los biberones que dejaba en su escritorio y se lo dio al pequeño, pero justo cuando la cría alzo su pequeño brazo para alcanzarlo, el tirano lo alejo de su rango de alcance. -¿Cómo se dice?-

-Po… Pofa-bor… lodd Megaton…- dijo casi mecánicamente en respuesta.

Megatron sonrió y entrego el biberón al hambriento niño. –Buen, soldado.-

Starscream tomo el biberón con su pequeña mano y rápidamente lo puso en su boca chupando el energon dentro, mientras que con su otra mano aun cargaba su muñeca. Pronto el infante saco el biberón de su boca para ponerlo sobre la boca falsa de la muñeca. Megatron quien estaba descansando en su mesa de recarga, no se le escapo este extraño comportamiento.

-¿Qué haces?... ¿Qué no tienes hambre?- pregunto extrañado, el pequeño mecanismo había pasado toda la tarde y hasta la noche en un armario sin alimento, era compresible que tuviera hambre.

Pero Starscream solo asintió. –ñeca… tambenn…-

Megatron comprendió rápidamente, que su soldado estaba alimentando a su muñeca, porque según el "También tenía hambre". Una risa absurda escapo de sus labios y regreso a ver al infante. –Come tu primero… - entonces miro la muñeca. –Solus Prime puede aguantar… es un Prime después de todo.-

Starscream sonrió al escucharlo y volvió a meter el biberón a su boca, corriendo a acostarse junto a su líder acunando a su muñeca de Solus Prime en brazos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Admiración"

Conforme un Sparkling crecía, aprendía todo de sus padres, o de sus figuras paternas, normalmente eso se transformaba en admiración, y en el caso de Starscream uno hubiera pensado que Strika sería la única figura de autoridad a la cual Starscream le hubiera tomado cariño. Pero aunque el Seeker amaba a la médica, su tu total admiración era solo para el líder Decepticon.

-Starscream…- llamo la médica por medio de su comunicador interno. –Megatron estar en pantalla justo ahora, no querer perdértelo ¿Verdad?-

El Seeker yacía en la cama que compartía con su líder mientras jugaba con las muñecas que le había regalado Strika en todos sus cumpleaños, y al momento de escuchar el mensaje en su procesador, corrió a encender el monitor que tenía en el escritorio de Megatron.

Rápidamente pudo ver a su Líder en pantalla, de pie enfrente de un montón de Decepticons en medio de un discurso. Aunque la reunión era en esta misma base, Megatron aun le tenía prohibido al niño salir de su habitación. A Starscream esto no le importaba mucho, ya que esta habitación era todo lo que había visto durante toda su vida.

El pequeño jovencito se sentó en la enorme silla de su líder, poniéndose cómodo, para escuchar el discurso del mecanismo que tanto admiraba. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado su muñeca favorita en la cama y corriendo hacia ella tomo su muñeca de Solus Prime y regreso al escritorio para seguir viendo, pero antes de caer sentado, accidentalmente sus pies se enredaron entre los cables del monitor holográfico provocando que se apagara.

Rápidamente el niño se dio cuenta de su grave error. Starscream no sabía qué hacer, la imagen simplemente se había esfumado y ahora los cables estaban en el piso desconectados.

Megatron le había enseñado como encender y apagar el monitor, sabia como cambiar el canal de recepción de las cámaras. Pero eso era todo, el aun era muy pequeño para saber cómo conectar el dispositivo holográfico de la pantalla.

Starscream cayó de rodillas en el suelo intentando conectar la pantalla nuevamente, pero después de varias combinaciones que intento se dio por vencido, simplemente no sabía que cable iba donde.

Aunque el Seeker era un niño grande a estas alturas, no pudo evitar dejar salir un sollozo para después empezar a llorar. No solo se perdería el discurso de su líder, si no que tal vez Megatron lo regañaría por ser tan torpe y desconectar su monitor.

Dos horas después, Starscream escucho el sonido de pasos fuertes en el pasillo, sabiendo de quien se trataba se escondió bajo el escritorio de su líder, justo donde los pies de Megatron descansaban cuando él se sentaba ahí.

Megatron entro abriendo la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a la media docena de muñecas en su mesa de recarga, pero ningún Starscream por ahí. El simplemente no tenía tiempo para jugar a las escondidas, así que decidió ignorar sus juegos y dirigirse a hacer su trabajo, pero cuando se sentó en su escritorio e impulso su silla adelante uno de sus pies tocó algo que hiso un pequeño ruido.

Agachando la cabeza vio salir a un pequeño Seeker de entre sus piernas, mientras abrazaba a su muñeca y lloraba inconsolable. –¿Que hacías escondido ahí?- dijo en tono serio.

-Yo… yo…- el niño tallo sus ópticos con su mano libre y bajo la cabeza. –¡Fue un accidente!- grito.

-¿De qué hablas?... ¿Qué hiciste?...- gruño severamente sujetando al pequeño de su brazo y sentándolo bruscamente en su regazo.

El infante chillo y tembló de miedo ante el trato brusco de su líder. –El…. El… el monitor se apago… trate de conectar los cables... Pero no sabía cómo… fue un accidente… me trómpese..- El Seeker dejo caer su rostro sobre el amplio pecho de su líder para que no lo viera llorar más. –Yo solo quería ver tu discurso por la cámara de seguridad…- sollozo finalmente.

Megatron volteo su mirada hacia el piso donde estaban los cables del monitor holográfico. Lo único que había echo el pequeño era desconectarlos, no lo había averiado en lo más minino. El Seeker hacia un escándalo por nada.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, el mecanismo más pequeño separo un poco su rostro del pecho de su líder para mirarlo a los ópticos. –¿No… no estás enojado?- pregunto sollozando débilmente.

-Claro que estoy enojado- gruño. –Siempre me enojo cuando veo uno de mis soldados llorar como un Sparkling- amenazo apuntando a los ópticos cubiertos de lágrimas del pequeño. –Tú ya no eres un Sparkling… que se te meta eso al procesador- dijo finalmente.

Starscream limpio sus ópticos con su mano, para disimular su llanto. –En… entonces, ¿No estás enojado por lo del monitor?-

-No… no lo estoy- dijo secamente mientras volteaba a otro lado. –Solo tengo que volverlo a conectar, y enseñarte cómo hacerlo, para que no vuelvas a hacerme esta escena.-

El Seeker sonrió ampliamente viendo como su líder no solo No lo había regañado, sino que también le enseñaría hacer cosas como un mecanismo grande.

–Gracias Lord Megatron…- y al decir esto, el pequeño se alzo hacia adelante dándole un beso a el mecanismo que más admiraba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Educación"

El pequeño Seeker, ya era lo suficientemente grande como parar hablar perfectamente, servirse su alimento, Bañarse y pulirse solo, e incluso manejar el monitor holográfico. Y según Soundwave, también estaba listo para recibir educación real. Fue cuando el jefe de vigilancia, le dijo al pequeño mecanismo que espesaría a recibir clases de él. Al principio Starscream pensó que hablaba de las clases que le daba su líder, sobre defensa personal y como estampar el rostro de tu enemigo en el piso. Pero cuando las clases de Soundwave empezaron realmente, abrió su mente a todo lo que había ignorado en su corta vida.

Las primeras clases habían sido sencillas, aprender a leer, y escribir había sido fácil e incluso divertido. Pero después vinieron clases más difíciles, y según Strika un poco tramontes para un pequeño de tal edad.

El primer problema vino en la clase de historia. Soundwave le había contado sobre Cibertron en sus inicios, incluso mostro hermosas imágenes del viejo Cibertron a Starscream. Pero conforme la lección avanzaba tocaron los temas de la guerra, el energon derramado, la injusticia, y las vidas perdidas.

Fue ahí cuando Starscream hiso la pregunta esperada. La muerte de su madre.

Desde siempre, Megatron le había dicho que él no era su hijo, no era hijo de nadie en la base. Que el simplemente había sido encontrado durante una batalla. Esto en si nunca le había afectado mucho, e incluso le hacía feliz pensar que Megatron había ido por el cuándo más lo necesitaba.

Pero ahora que tocaban el tema de la guerra y Soundwave fríamente había revelado que su madre había muerto en esta guerra, y ellos lo habían encontrado entre los brazos sin vida de su creadora, el pequeño no sabio como reaccionar.

Esa noche Megatron había llegado más noche que de costumbre. Era mas allá de la hora de dormir del Seeker, pero él quería estar ahí despierto esperando a su líder.

El líder decepticon llego silenciosamente a acostarse en su lado de la mesa de recarga, con el pensamiento de que el pequeño era ahora dormido.

-Lord Megatron…- dijo débilmente el joven Seeker.

Megatron volteo sin ver nada en la oscuridad de la noche, más que la leve silueta del niño y sus ópticos que brillaban en la oscuridad. –¿Porque aun no estás dormido?- dijo en un susurro molesto.

Starscream abrazo su muñeca. –No puedo dormir…- dijo débilmente con su tono de voz quebrado amenazando con llorar.

El ex gladiador suspiro. Había sido puesto al tanto de las clases del niño y sabía perfectamente que hoy había sido informado de la muerte de su madre, una noticia así no era fácil para ningún mecanismo, y pensó que para un Seeker tan pequeño lo sería mucho menos.

-¿Quieres… dormir sobre mi?- susurro con el tono menos severo que su vocalizador podía hacer.

Starscream se sorprendió con el ofrecimiento de su líder. Desde que era un mecanismo pequeño, Megatron ya no lo dejaba dormir sobre él, diciéndole que eso era para Sparklings, y que era lo suficientemente grande como para no caer de la mesa de recarga por sí solo.

El Seeker sonrió ampliamente y asintió, subiéndose lo más rápidamente posible sobre el pecho de su líder, abrazándolo por el cuello y descansando su mejilla contra la del mecanismo más grande.

Megatron descanso su enorme garra sobre su espalda en medio de las Alas del pequeño Seeker. Mientras este sonreía felizmente casi quedando dormido. –Lord Megatron…- susurro llamando su atención.

-¿Que quieres ahora?- dijo en un gruñido bajo fingiendo que era una molestia.

-Lo amo…- susurro para quedar dormido al instante.

Después de verlo cerrar sus ópticos cayendo en recarga. Megatron suspiro aliviado de no tener que responder a su comentario inocente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que me pregunten… si… Starscream le da los besos a Megatron en la boca. xDDDD Pedobear.. ¿Dónde estás? Okno x3 No olviden dejar Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

"Segundo al Mando"

 

-¿Como van las clases con Soundwave?...- El líder decepticon estaba trabajando en su escritorio, mientras alzaba la mirada casualmente hacia su joven soldado.

-Bien… supongo… pero Soundwave es taaaaaaaaan aburrido- Como era de costumbre el pequeño Seeker yacía en la mesa de recarga que compartía con su líder, mientras jugaba con sus muñecas.

Megatron regreso su vista a su trabajo mientras escuchaba las quejas del niño. –Si… así es el… te acostumbraras.-

-¿Porque él debe darme las clases?- El pequeño mecanismo volteo a donde estaba su líder mientras este trabajaba. –¿Porque no es Strika… o usted?-

El Ex gladiador volteo donde su joven protegido, con una expresión algo sorprendida. –¿Te gustaría recibir educación de mi?- pregunto incrédulo. –Incluso si te castigara terriblemente por escribir mal una simple palabra- bromeo, a pesar de que si podría ser verdad su comentario.

El pequeño mecanismo rio divertido. –Bueno al menos no sería aburrido….y yo soy muy bueno, jamás escribiría mal- presumió con una cara de demasiada autosuficiencia para su edad.

-Vaya… por lo que veo no te falta arrogancia, pero a mí no me gustan los mecanismos que ladran y no muerden.- rio. –Trae tu tableta de datos… Te hare unas pruebas- El mecanismo más grande palmeo su pierna, señalando que se sentara.

Y como ordeno su líder, el Seeker tomo su tableta y corrió a sentarse en el regazo de su líder, apoyando en su escritorio, mientras Megatron observaba detrás. –Póngame a prueba… Vera que no hay nadie mejor que yo- dijo nuevamente en un tono de arrogancia, que debido a su corta edad, sonaba divertido.

-Bien pequeña escoria presuntuosa… escribe…- El mecanismo gris pensó un segundo buscando alguna palabra larga y muy difícil de escribir. –Escribe… "ACN: Ácido Cyber Nucleico"-

Starscream pensó durante unos segundos… Y con una sonrisa desafiante que su líder no pudo ver, comenzó a escribir en su tableta en letra Cibertroniana. Y sin titubear ni un segundo término, alzando la tableta para que su líder la viera. –¿Ve?… muy fácil…- sonrió de forma confiada.

Megatron reviso, y en efecto las palabras estaban muy bien escritas y con una letra hermosa limpia y legible. –Mff… insecto presumido…- gruño y a la vez palmeo la cabeza del niño, en un coscorrón leve.

El Seeker rio ante el brusco acto, aunque para mucho eso sería un acto rudo, Starscream sabía que esa era la forma de su líder de decirle "Muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti".

-Espero que te presentes a tus clases de combate, con esa misma arrogancia- terminando con su leve coscorrón volvió a acomodar sus manos en los apoyabrazos de su silla.

A su vez el pequeño Seeker se volteo para sentarse de frente en el regazo del mecanismo más grande. -Bueno… eso es diferente… jamás te ganaría ¡eres enorme!-

Megatron ignoro el hecho de que el niño extrañamente le había dejado de llamar por "usted"… y ahora le hablaba por "tu".-¿Ahora te acobardas como una femme?... hace unos segundos decías que no había nadie mejor que tu.- bromeo intentando provocar al pequeño como de costumbre.

El Seeker infló sus mejillas. –Aun soy pequeño… pero cuando sea grande, yo seré tan fuerte como tu.- apunto al gran pecho del mecanismo gris. –Incluso te venceré y seré líder de los Decepticons- dijo en un grito fuerte levantando sus manos, y después se echo a reír infantilmente. –¡LORD STARSCREAM!- bromeo.

Megatron no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa con el desvarió del niño, en efecto ahora era una gran broma pensar que el pequeño Seeker lo vencería. Pero muy dentro de él, sabía que con suficiente entrenamiento y si seguía sus clases tan bien como ahora. Starscream podría ser un gran líder algún día, pero para que eso pasara, debería desafiarlo y vencerlo en combate.

Con una expresión seria Megatron miro a los ópticos al niño que ahora había dejado de reír viendo la fría mirada de su líder. –¿Serias capaz de intentar matarme para usurpar mi puesto?- dijo fríamente. –Porque solo así uno puede ser líder de los Decepticons… matando al líder actual para robar su lugar.-

El pequeño mecanismo lo miro de forma asustada imaginando como seria su vida sin su líder, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. -No- y con eso abrazo el ancho pecho de su líder. –Solo bromeaba… Yo no quiero que te mueras Megatron… yo te amo mucho- susurro, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ópticos aferrándose al mecanismo más grande, como si se le fuera a ir, si lo soltara.

El Ex gladiador se sorprendió con la reacción del pequeño Seeker. Conforme el niño crecía, se sentía cada vez mas incomodo con sus muestras de afecto tan abiertas hacia él.

-Bien, bien… No me moriré…- trato de calmarlo de algún modo, para que de algún modo lo soltara, sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza. –Soy Megatron ¿recuerdas?... nadie puede vencerme…-

El pequeño Seeker asintió un poco más tranquilo aflojando su agarre, y alzo su pequeña cabeza para ver a su líder a los ópticos. –Lord Megatron…-

Megatron vio que aun no podía sacarse al niño de enzima y gruño algo molesto. -¿Ahora qué?...-

Starscream parpadeo un par de veces, sin percatarse de la mala actitud de su líder. -¿Puedo ser tu esposa?...- dijo inocentemente.

El Ex gladiador, fue tomado con la guardia baja ante la pregunta y no pudo disimular una respuesta, así que simplemente abrió sus ópticos dejando salir un estruendoso – ¿QUE?-

-Que si puedo ser tu esposa…- repitió de nuevo el niño. –Tú no tienes esposa… y ya eres viejo… Strika me dijo que no tenias, porque nadie aguanta tu mal genio… pero yo si lo hago… a mi no me importa si eres gruñón, yo te amo igual.- el pequeño Seeker se alzo sobre el pecho de su líder y dio un beso inocente, pero largo.

Megatron no entendía la afición del Seeker por besarlo, pensaba que era una reacción solo de Sparklings hacia sus figuras paternas, pero al crecer Starscream no parecía perder ese hábito. Y ahora el pequeño mecanismo le hacia una proposición tal…. Que no podía ni imaginarlo. La primera cosa que quiso hacer era simplemente decir que "NO". Pero eso daría pie a mas preguntas por parte del pequeño, como: "¿Por qué no?" o peor aún, provocaría un llanto interminable.

Pronto el mecanismo gris, se percato de que el beso del niño había durado demasiado, y simplemente volteo su rostro a un lado, para detenerlo. El niño solo abrió sus ópticos hacia su líder, como si esperara una respuesta.

El líder Decepticon gruño, obligado a dar una respuesta. Así que decidió voltear las cosas, para su bien. –¿Porque quieres ser mi esposa?- pregunto rápidamente. –Simplemente no puedes serlo, Primero, eres un mech, no una femme… segundo-

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el pequeño le interrumpió. –Entonces quiero ser una femme, tú siempre dices que soy una femme porque juego con muñecas, y me llamas "ramera" por mis tacones…- Aunque el Seeker no sabía a ciencia cierta el significado de la palabra "ramera", Starscream deducía que era una referencia a una femme.

Megatron suspiro bajo. –Tú no eres una femme… eres un mech… las femmes No tienen pico, tu si lo tienes…- explico casualmente, sin importarle si había llegado a ese nivel de la lección en sus clases con Soundwave.

-Strika dijo que hay mecanismos varones que se casan con otros varones…- se cruzo de brazos de una manera adorable a los ojos del tirano. –Tú solo quieres buscar una escusa para decirme que no… ¿Es porque soy feo?-

El ex gladiador, no podía creer que en verdad estaba teniendo esta discusión con un infante, había algo mal en esto sin duda alguna. De forma irritada coloco su garra en su cabeza, tratando de aligerar su dolor de procesador, debido a la molesta situación.

-No… ¿No te gustaría ser mi segundo al mando?… pienso que sería un puesto mejor para ti- gruño finalmente, tratando de zafarse del tema.

Starscream ladeo su cabeza a un lado sin entender muy bien. -¿Segundo al mando?... eso es como un segundo líder…-

-Si algo así… Nadie vería bien un viejo mecanismo como yo, tuviera una esposa que no es más que un infante…-

El pequeño Seeker pensó unos segundos. –¡Aaaaa… entiendo!... es algo así como una tapadera…- dijo finalmente –¡Yo seré tu Segundo al mando que es como el titulo de tu esposa en secreto!- dijo sonrientemente.

El pequeño Seeker dejo salir un chillido de alegría después de eso, mientras saltaba a abrazar el cuello de su ahora "nuevo esposo secreto" dejando caer un sin fin de pequeños besitos por todo su rostro, para desgracia de Megatron.

Esa Noche…

-Usted tranquilo Lord Megatron… solo ser una fase- dijo la médica de la nave. –El primer amor de un infante femme siempre ser el padre, tal vez al no tener infancia normal, Starscream adoptar este hábito con usted- volviendo a sus deberes mientras soldaba la herida de un vehicon que agonizaba del dolor, por la poca delicadeza de la Médica. –Le repito, no preocuparse, ser solo temporal…-

Megatron no supo si creer esto último. Pero debía tener algo de esperanza si quería sobre llevar esto a largo plazo. –Bien… confió en que solo sea… temporal- y con un gruñido el líder Decepticon, trato de no pensar más en el tema incomodo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sparklings"

-Lord Megatron… ¿De dónde vienen los Sparklings?-

Y ahí… fue justo ahí, cuando Megatron se dio cuenta de que nunca antes se había puesto tan nervioso, por cinco simples palabras.

-¿Qué?- respondió casi automáticamente el líder Decepticon.

-¡Que de donde vienen los Sparklings!- dijo ahora más fuertemente, el pequeño niño, de no más de Ocho u Nueve años edad tierra.

Megatron pensó en algo que pudiera decirle al infante sin tener que ser demasiado explicito, no es que fuera un mecanismo conservador, por el contrario, a el no le molestaba decir palabras de mal gusto y tocar temas de doble sentido frente al joven mech, por lo regular decía palabras como "Ramera" entre otras cosas cuando él estaba escuchando. Pero el hecho de explicarle la interfaz directamente, era un tema totalmente diferente. –Pensé que Soundwave ya te habia dado esa clase… o Strika te habia explicado eso de mejor manera- dijo de forma casual mientras trataba de aparentar que trabajaba en su escritorio.

Por su parte Starscream habia dado unos pasos hasta estar junto a la silla del mecanismo más grande. –Soundwave dice que los temas se me explicaran en orden, y que aun no llegamos a eso…- dijo imitando la voz robótica de su comandante en comunicaciones y espionaje.

-¿Y Strika?- Megatron habia dejado de poner atención a lo que fuera que estaba fingiendo hacer en su escritorio, y ahora veía al pequeño mecanismo.

-Strika dijo que Laserbeak trae a los Sparklings desde Vos (1)… Pero no lo creo, Soundwave nunca se separa de Laserbeak… además Laserbeak odia a los Retoños, a mi aun me odia- dijo mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos frente a su pecho, de manera molesta.

Megatron por primera vez desde que cuidaba a Starscream, se arrepintió de que fuera un jovencito tan inteligente. Era obvio que él no se tragaría sus tonterías así de fácil. Entonces, trato de poner a su procesador a trabajar y pensar en una forma de explicarle todo eso sin alargar demasiado el tema ni ser demasiado explicito. En un momento trato de recordar cómo le habían explicado eso a él en su infancia. Luego recordó que su infancia la vivió junto a trabajadores mineros y mecanismos de clase baja, que acostumbraban tener interfaz en callejones sucios con rameras baratas. El nunca le pregunto a nadie "De donde venían los Sparklings" porque básicamente nunca le hiso falta. La interfaz era algo que habia descubierto explícitamente desde siempre, y a criterio suyo habia crecido para convertirse en un mecanismo normal y sin traumas por eso. Entonces qué problema habia en que Starscream descubriera eso, de la misma forma explícita que el habia echo él.

-¿Lord Megatron?- Megatron salió de su transe cuando el mecanismo más joven, coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre su rodilla tratando de llamar su atención. -¿Está bien Lord Megatron?... se quedo muy callado…-

Megatron asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que dejaba salir un gruñido fastidiado. –SI... si... Solo pensaba en lo molesta que es tu curiosidad…- dijo finalmente restándole importancia.

Starscream inflo sus mejillas, en tono molesto. –No soy molesto…- dijo dando unos leves golpecitos al muslo de su líder. –¡Soy tu esposa! Debes tratarme bien…-

Megatron rio ante esto último, a pesar de que Strika le habia dicho que no era más que algo temporal, ya habia pasado meses desde que Starscream se habia auto nombrado su "Segundo al mando, alias esposa secreta de Megatron" Y desde entonces, el niño se habia vuelto incluso más incómodamente cariñoso con él, desde besos en la boca cada vez más largos, y despertar de la recarga, con Starscream viéndolo fijamente, entre suspiros como una ridícula colegiala enamorada.

-¿Esposa, he?... eso me da una forma de empezar con el tema…- dijo mas para sí mismo que para el niño.

-¡MEGATRON!- el niño grito nuevamente golpeando a su muslo. –Estas ignorando mi pregunta de nuevo…- Starscream se volvía cada vez mas insolente, era parte de crecer suponía su líder.

-¿Quieres saber de dónde vienen los Sparklings, no?... tengo que explicarlo por partes…- Megatron se vio interrumpido, cuando el niño salto rápidamente a sentarse en una de sus rodillas, como si estuviera preparado para escuchar una de sus violentas historias de guerra que Megatron le contaba, durante las noches aburridas de tormenta.

-¡Bien!... ¡Soy todo Receptores de audio!(2)- Starscream lo miraba fijamente levantando su cabeza para verlo directamente a la cara, de alguna manera presionándolo para que empezara con la explicación.

-Bien…- El líder de los Decepticons, trato de hablar con su típica voz casual, dejando de lado que tema estaba a punto de explicar. –¿Tú dices ser mi esposa no?... Y como supongo que sabes, los Sparklings los tienen parejas… ya sabes... Mama y Papa mech…-

-¿Entonces nosotros podemos tener Sparklings?... Somos pareja ¿no?- pregunto inocentemente, mientras volvía a interrumpir.

-No… y por última vez No…- Megatron masajeo el centro de su frente (3) –Además tu eres casi un Sparkling aun, no puedes tener otros Sparklings, eso es ilógico… Mírame, ya estoy sonando como Shockwave. No vuelvas a interrumpir ¿Entendido?-

Starscream al escuchar el tono de voz de advertencia de su líder, tapo su boca y solo asintió.

Megatron tomo esto como señal de que podía continuar con su explicación. –Bien… Solo acabemos con esto lo más rápido que pueda, tengo trabajo que hacer.- El tirano, dejo salir un suspiro de irritación y continuo. –Para que un Sparkling comience a formarse…- un clic metálico resonó junto al cuerpo del jovencito, y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a las placas de la entrepierna de su líder, que estaban reacomodándose, y dejaban salir el enorme pico de su líder. Starscream se extraño en un principio, pero no era como si no hubiera visto el pico de su Lord anteriormente, ellos se habían bañado juntos muchas veces antes, pero siempre le sorprendía lo grande que era.

Megatron sujeto su gran pico entre su garra y continuo la explicación. –…Se debe introducir, un pico… a la válvula de una femme…-

El joven mecanismo hiso una mueca de dolor por un segundo. -¿Eso no duele?-

-¿Qué te dije sobre interrumpirme?- dijo nuevamente en tono de advertencia. Starscream volvió a tapar su boca, apenado por haber interrumpido nuevamente. –Como decía… El pico va dentro de la válvula… y No… No duele, no mucho supongo. Ahí los fluidos del pico del Mech y los fluidos dentro de la Femme se combinan y después de 9 meses de incubación dentro de la Femme… nace un Sparkling. Así como tú saliste de tu Madre.-

Starscream a este punto ya habia destapado su boca, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que Megatron le habia dicho tan casualmente. –Entonces… ¿Yo estuve 9 meses dentro de Mama? ¿Mi Papa real, tuvo que meter su pico en Mama? ¿Fluido sale de aquí?- la pequeña mano del niño se acerco al pico del tirano y con un solo dedo toco la punta justo en la ranura por donde se supone salía el fluido.

En tantos milenios de vida que habia tenido el líder de los Decepticons jamás se habia estremecido ante el toque de alguien como habia hecho justo ahora, incluso tratando de disimular, sabía que su pico se endurecía por el solo el tacto de niño. –Las respuestas a eso... Son... Si, si… y mierda si- su voz sonaba mas ronca de lo normal, pero se sintió contento consigo mismo por disimular su excitación en su voz. Sin darse cuenta una de sus enormes garras ya estaba en la espalda de Starscream, trayéndolo más cerca de su pico.

El pequeño Seeker, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que su Lord hacia, pensaba que habia mostrado su pico como algún tipo de material de enseñanza, como hacia comúnmente Soundwave cuando explicaba sobre materiales corrosivos en tubos de ensayo. Ahora parecía como si Lord Megatron disfrutara de esta lección, era extraño ver a su líder tan tranquilo y a gusto con él, así que el niño pensó que debía dejar las cosas como estaban, y ahorrarse sus preguntas, para que el momento durara.

Justo ahora era atraído más hacia el pico de su líder. El cual estaba extrañamente caliente, Starscream aun más cerca extendió su mano, pero incluso su mano completamente extendida no era suficiente para abarcar completamente la punta del enorme pico. El pequeño mecanismo dio una mirada rápida ala expresión de su líder, y cuando escucho como sus motores gruñían ante el acto, decidió continuar con lo que hacía.

Ahora ambas manos estaban sobre su pico, una estrujando la punta y la otra palpaba la base de su pico, notando lo dura que era. Estuvo palpando el pico a su gusto durante unos minutos más de silencio, cuando un espasmo en el mismo, le llamo la atención, una pequeña gota de pre-fluido salía de la punta, era sorprendente, de eso era lo que Lord Megatron le habia estado hablando hace unos minutos. Pero algo no encajaba en la mente del niño.

Megatron le habia dicho que el fluido salía cuando estaba dentro de la válvula de una femme, ¿Megatron le estaba enseñando como se hacía eso también? ¿O acaso Megatron dejaba salir el fluido porque quería un Sparkling?. El niño estaba a punto de abrir su boca para preguntar, pero temía que se le reprendiera por no haber puesto atención la primera vez que explico, así que decidió hacer sus propias conjeturas, esperando solo estar haciendo lo correcto.

Megatron en este punto habia cerrado sus ópticas disfrutando de la perversidad que estaba dejando que sucediera, bueno, fuera lo que fuera no era su culpa. El nunca le habia dicho al niño que lo hiciera en primer lugar, cualquier replica futura por parte de la medica estaba fuera de lugar entonces.

El tirano abrió sus ópticos cuando sintió que el niño apartaba sus manos, lo cual no le sorprendió, sabía que en algún momento el niño sospecharía algo extraño, o tendría la sensación que algo no estaba bien. Habia conocido suficientes mecanismo pedófilos en sus filas, como para saber cómo reaccionaban los niños ante esto, y para cualquier otro mecanismo pederasta, este sería el momento de decir cosas como "Esta bien, no estás haciendo nada malo" o "Te va a gustar… te daré un dulce de energon si lo haces bien" o algo así de perverso para que el niño no se echara hacia atrás. Pero claro que en su caso, el no era un pedófilo. Megatron habia luchado contra eso mucho tiempo, desde que el niño era muy joven y se acercaba a besarlo o se frotaba inconscientemente contra el por las noches.

Claro que Strika nunca estuvo feliz con que el niño ya siendo tan grande, durmiera con él. Siempre se habia excusado a si mismo diciendo que lo hacía porque no quería que sus demás soldados supieran que se habia ablandado y ahora criaba Sparklings como una madre común. Pero actualmente Megatron no sabía si esto era realmente cierto, o habia otras razones más perversas detrás del porque mantenía a Starscream alrededor.

Megatron estaba punto de bajar al niño de su regazo, pensando que se habia incomodado con la situación y que por eso habia retirado sus manos, pero cuando coloco sus garras a los costados de la cintura del niño para alzarlo, este se habia puesto una rodilla sobre cada uno de sus muslos, acomodándose sobre su pico.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- preguntó estruendosamente, conforme maldecía interiormente, ya era difícil soportar la excitación y las ganas de follarse al niño, como para que la suerte jugara así con él.

El joven Seeker tembló un poco ante la voz severa de su líder. –Yo… yo… pensé que… querías poner tu pico en mi válvula- de rodillas sobre sus muslos le daba la altura apenas justa para estar sobre el pico de su líder. La punta de su pico rosaba contra su pequeña popa, justo donde él sabía que estaba su orificio llamado "válvula".

Megatron nunca fue un mecanismo religioso, pero en este momento rezaba a Primus, Unicron y a todos lo Primes que el niño no se dignara a abrir sus placas, porque sabría que una vez hecho eso, no podría controlar sus impulsos de penetrar su virgen cavidad. –No… no… no- negó con la cabeza decenas de veces. –No puedo, solo mírate, mi pico abarca casi todo tu abdomen… Soy un tirano no un enfermo- dijo mas para sí mismo que para el niño.

Starscream inclino la cabeza a un lado sin entender a quien le hablaba. –Pero… tu sacaste tu pico… ¿Que no es eso lo que querías? ¿Que tu esposa lleve tu descendencia?- inconscientemente el niño con cada movimiento, frotaba su popa contra el pico cada vez más duro de su líder, para desgracia de este.

-¿¡Qué!? Claro que no… tú no eres más que un infante aun… y… y…- Megatron gruño, necesitaba liberación, cualquier tipo de fricción, no podía soportarlo más, pero tampoco quería cometer una atrocidad como partir al niño a la mitad, su mente estaba divagando, algo era claro en este momento, violara o no la válvula del niño, tenía que buscar una forma de correrse de alguna forma o explotaría. –No te muevas… y por lo que más quieras… no te atrevas a abrir tus placas pélvicas-

El pequeño Seeker no entendía. ¿No abrir sus placas? ¿Pero que no así era como funcionaba todo?... No tuvo tiempo de hacerse más preguntas, porque su líder habia sujetado sus caderas y habia cerrado sus muslos lo suficiente como para que su gran pico se apretara entre sus piernas, y la punta rosara la tapa de su válvula repetidas veces. El niño no hiso más que quedarse quieto y dejarse manejar, tratando de cumplir lo que le habían dicho y NO abrir sus placas.

Megatron tomaba aire por sus respiraderos gruñendo ante la fricción de los pequeños muslos y popa del niño, no se sentía tan bien como su válvula podría sentirse, pero era suficientemente bueno como para prometerle una buena sobrecarga. Starscream dejaba salir unos pequeños gemidos encantadores cuando comenzar a alzarlo por las caderas, moviendolo de arriba abajo sobre su grueso pico, la agitación no era tan fuerte como para lastimarlo, pero los roces seguían siendo lo suficientemente duros como para que se sintiera tan bueno.

-Nghhh… Lord… Lord Megatron… ¿Qué está haciendo?- Starscream se sostenía con sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de su líder, tratando de sostenerse.

-Shhh…- lo silencio. –Solo… mueve tu popa… Y no le vayas a contar de esto a Strika, es nuestro secreto.- Megatron no podía dejar de maldecirse a si mismo internamente, comenzaba a sonar como esos pedófilos de los cuales no quería ser parte. Pero por un momento podía entenderlos, sentir este pequeño cuerpo virgen, tan pequeño e inocente sobre él, gimiendo tan dulcemente. Si así de bien se sentía el simple acto del Frotagge (4) una interfaz real entonces se sentiría como el mismísimo cielo, aunque esto significara el mismo infierno después.

-E-está bien… Lord Megatron… No se lo diré a nadie- Starscream se extrañaba al ver esa actitud de éxtasis pura en la cara de su líder, no sabía porque pero le gustaba el hecho de saber que estaba feliz gracias a él. Asi que continuo con lo que sabia que disfrutaba y como le ordeno, movio su popa contra su pico lo mejor que pudo. –Lo amo… Lord Megatron…- No sabía porque lo dijo, parecía el momento adecuado para decirlo, no era como si no lo habia echo antes de todas formas, solo que esta vez, pudo escuchar una respuesta.

-Ngh… Yo te amo… mucho mas… mi pequeño Starscream- la voz de su Líder era tan susurrante, suave y viciosa. Un montón de humedad lleno sus muslos y popa, cuando el pico de su líder pareció no poder soportar más y se corrió sobre el infante. Starscream sintió un escalofrió extraño, pero estaba feliz, nunca habia estado más feliz. Su líder, su Lord, El mecanismo que más quería en este mundo le habia dicho que lo amaba tanto como el amaba a su líder. Su pequeño rostro sonrió ampliamente en una sonrisa viendo el rostro Megatron, el cual le respondía con una sonrisa de post-sobrecarga.

Megatron se inclino lo más posible hacia adelante jalando al pequeño Seeker hacia él y planto un beso en la pequeña boca del niño. Nunca en todos sus años de vida, su líder habia correspondido ninguno de sus besos y de pronto él le proporcionaba uno totalmente por su propia cuenta. Starscream no cabía dentro de sí de su alegría, por fin era como su esposa de verdad. Por que por lo que sabía Starscream, los esposos deben de besarse, y eso era lo que habia esperado tanto tiempo.

El mecanismo más pequeño trato de acercarse lo más posible y rodear el cuello de su líder con sus pequeños brazos, que apenas lo rodeaban adecuadamente. Megatron sujetaba su pequeña popa con una sola mano, entre todo su fluido manchado ahí.

Era ahora cuando Megatron le habia dado otra lección más, entre ellas besar adecuadamente. De forma juguetona uso su otra garra para pellizcar el Ala delicada del niño y provocar un chillido. Fue ahí cuando aprovecho para asaltar su boca abierta en un beso más profundo. El joven mecanismo nunca habia experimentado algo así, sus lenguas frotándose juntas, los colmillos normalmente temibles de su líder chocaban de forma placentera contra sus propias placas dentales. Fluido oral de ambos escurría por las comisuras de sus labios, manchando su barbilla. En un momento Megatron habia bajado para lamer la saliva que habia caído y limpiarla fuera de su pequeña cara.

Starscream tomaba nota interiormente, para poner en práctica lo aprendido, tal vez por eso Megatron nunca habia correspondido sus besos, simplemente lo habia estado haciendo mal todo estos años.

Después de varios minutos, Megatron se habia separado, para tristeza del pequeño que disfrutaba del momento intimo con su líder, entre besos "cariñosos". –Espero que cumplas tu promesa… y no le cuentes de esto a nadie- advirtió.

Starscream asintió feliz. –Si Lord Megatron… entonces- pensó un segundo. -¿Voy a tener Sparkling ahora?- pregunto inocentemente mientras se veía el abdomen buscando algún tipo de protuberancia que indicara que algo crecía dentro de él.

Megatron trato de reprimir su risa, era obvio que aun tenía muchas cosas que explicarle al niño, pero bueno. Tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo adecuadamente cuando Starscream fuera un poco más grande.

"Padre"

Nunca fue un secreto para Starscream, que su madre habia muerto, eso ya lo habia conversado miles de veces con Megatron, Strika y Soundwave. Muchas veces habia preguntado cómo era ella, pero solo Megatron la habia visto esa vez en el campo de guerra cuando la encontró muerta, nunca hablo con ella, ni supo nada de su vida antes de ese día. Starscream se consolaba preguntando como era ella físicamente. Megatron habia tratado de recordar ese día, y pudo responder gradualmente a su pregunta.

"Ella era… como tu…"

Starscream no habia conseguido más datos ese día, y ya por la noche, recostado junto a su Líder, no habia podido dormir, solo imaginando como seria su madre, todas las posibilidades, y como seria conocerla.

Al día siguiente Starscream le habia dado tantas vueltas al asunto, que habia estado en un silencio que habia extrañado a su líder, para cuando se hiso de tarde, Strika habia subido a la habitación de su líder a llevar energon para el joven Mech.

-Starscream… ¿porque no estar viendo el monitor?...- La medica se sorprendió al ver al niño sentado en silencio sobre la cama, solo viendo al vacio. –Megatron estar dando uno de esos discursos que te gustan… ¿Estás enfermo?- dijo con su común voz gruesa y extraño asentó.

El niño negó con la cabeza. Y alzo sus manos para tomar el cubo de energon que la Femme le traía.

-No… solo… pienso- dijo mientras tomaba su primer sorbo de energon.

Strika se sentó junto al niño y lo miro un segundo. –¿Y Strika puede saber que pensabas?-

-Nada… bueno… no exactamente en algo en especial…- El niño no sabía cómo explicarse, habia sido advertido por Megatron de que dejara ese tema por la paz, y no quería insistir más, pero la duda inundaba su mente. –Strika, siempre te pregunte por mama pero ayer… ayer tuve otra duda… ¿Quién es mi papa?... ¿Crees que siga vivo?...-

La Femme se sorprendió por la pregunta, el niño siempre habia preguntado por su madre, y por desgracia no tenía mucha información de ella. No porque no la allá intentado buscar, hace mucho habia intentado rastrear el ACN de Starscream. (5) Pero las bases de datos Decepticon, se limitaban a rastrear a mecanismos dentro de ciudades aliadas, y por desgracia la relación con "Vos", la ciudad de donde provenía la madre de Starscream, no estaba dentro de ese rango de búsqueda. Pero ahora que el niño habia abierto el tema de su Padre, la medica se habia dado cuenta que nunca habia tomado la posibilidad de rastrear el ACN de Starscream por su lado paterno.

-Tu… Tu padre…- Strika pensó un segundo. –Nadie sabe nada de tu padre… por lo que sabemos podría estar vivo, tanto como podría estar muerto- dijo tratando de no dar ninguna falsa esperanza.

-Entiendo…- Starscream no quería parecer desilusionado, no era como si esperara un milagro. Megatron le habia enseñado que en la vida, uno tiene que aprender a sobre llevar las malas noticias sin llorar al respeto.

La médica sintió como su Spark crispaba de ver la mueca de desilusión del niño. –Strika no quiere darte ilusiones… pero… Strika darte palabra de Medica, guerrera y de femme… de que buscare a tu padre…- La fémina golpeaba su pecho como comúnmente hacia para hacer notar el honor de su chispa.

Starscream rápidamente sintió su esperanza renovada, si en alguien podía confiar era en Strika, porque incluso sin madre, el pequeño Seeker sabía que siempre habia tenido a Strika ocupando ese puesto.

Esa Noche…

Habia pasado toda la noche en vela dentro de su laboratorio, tratando de rastrear el ACN de Starscream por todo Cibertron. Strika tenía una pequeña esperanza de que a diferencia de su madre, el padre de Starscream No fuera nativo de Vos. Si su padre No era de Vos, cavia la posibilidad de poder rastrearlo en otra ciudad donde tuvieran su ACN en el sistema.

Y así comenzó la larga búsqueda de la Femme, revisando todas las listas posibles, en todas las ciudades inimaginables. Desde Tarn, hasta Helex… desde Tesarus y Iacon hasta la ciudad natal de Strika en Katrinex.(6) Desde listas de institutos, listas de prisioneros, listas de archivistas, miembros de consejo, soldados. Cada mecanismo que hubiera concedido una muestra de ACN para diferentes procesos estaba a la mano de la Médica.

El amanecer casi se acercaba, podía ver desde la ventana de su laboratorio como Luna 1 y Luna 2 se escondían entre los rayos de sol que salían a la distancia. La femme dejo salir un suspiro de desilusión pensando en que tendría que ver el rostro de entristecido del pequeño mecanismo cuando le dijera que no habia podido encontrar a su padre. Estaba justo en la última ciudad por revisar, ya habia revisado su escasa población, su gran número de delincuencia hacia fácil encontrar todo el ACN de los mecanismos en una única lista, una lista de viejos y futuros delincuentes. Solo en un lugar como lo eran: Los posos de Kaón, podría tener a más del 90% de sus habitantes, catalogados como infractores de la ley.

Y ahí… ahí fue el lugar menos esperado para que Strika encontrara a la pareja de una femme de clase, como lo era una nativa de una ciudad tan rica y prospera como lo era Vos.

Una concordancia en el ACN de Starscream, entre uno de los trabajadores más bajos, en una casta incluso más degradante que la de cualquier Cibertroniano como ella. Su padre, un simple minero sin designación, solo catalogado como:

"D-16"

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Laserbeak trae a los Sparklings desde Vos" es una parodia a "La cigüeña trae a los bebes de Paris" xD
> 
> (2) "Soy todo receptores de audio"… es parodia de "Soy todo oídos"
> 
> (3) Megatron masajea el centro de su frente, equivalente a cuando nosotros nos masajeamos el puente de la nariz, cuando estamos teniendo dolor de cabeza.
> 
> (4) Frotagge, acto sexual sin penetración, que se limita a "frotar".
> 
> (5) ACN (Acido cyber nucleico) el ADN de los Transformers. En ingles es CNA (Cyber nucleic Acid) aunque también podría ser "Cyber/Nano Algorithms" depende de la generación que veas.
> 
> (6) Todas las ciudades en las que busca Strika si existen en Cibertron excepto "Katrinex" la ciudad ficticia de donde viene Strika, que invente en el capítulo 1 de este fic.
> 
> Dejen Comentarios QwQ


	5. Chapter 5

" **Cambios"**

Strika lo sabía, todo el ejército lo sabía. Megatron su líder jamás sintió vergüenza por sus humildes comienzos, por el contrario el siempre hacia notar que todo gran líder debía empezar desde lo más bajo para estar en contacto por los que luchaba. Todos sabían que su poderoso líder habia comenzado su vida como un simple minero de la clase más baja, aquellos mecanismos sin designación que morían a diario en accidentes industriales, cuando minerales derretidos caían sobre ellos, o cuando la energía de un conducto se fuga y vaporiza sus procesadores, o cuando el nitrógeno liquido congela y destruye sus uniones, o cuando las grúas que compactan una kilounidad de materiales y minerales aplastándolos como basura, y los demás mineros no les queda más que ver como sus compañeros mueren y ellos simplemente deben seguir trabajando sin mirar atrás a los compañeros que han dejado.

Fue esto por lo que la guerra habia comenzado, fue esto por lo que Megatron luchaba y por lo que todos le seguían. Querían considerarlo un tirano, un anarquista, un rebelde. Pero eso no le importaba siempre y cuando pudieran cambiar la balanza a su favor, a favor de la mayoría y no solo para el beneficio de unos pocos, como lo eran los miembros del consejo por los cuales se levanto y peleo. Era por eso que su líder buscaba que todos supieran su historia, una historia igual a la de muchos Cibertronianos aplastados por el sistema.

Por eso, cuando la Medica de los Decepticons, vio este nombre archivado en una vieja lista de criminales potenciales, supo quién era. No hubo ni un segundo de duda. Ella sabía quién era el creador de Starscream, quien era su padre, D-16. Strika jamás habia estado tan segura en su vida, pero aun así no había espacio para errores. Prueba tras prueba, examen tras examen, resultado tras resultado. La femme reviso sus archivos de ACN más recientes de Lord Megatron, comparándolos con los del pequeño Seeker.

Habían pasado horas desde que el amanecer habia llegado, una pequeña fila de soldados estaba afuera de su laboratorio, esperando por algunos exámenes o reparaciones menores, todos ellos ignorados por horas.

Esto era más importante. Pensó la femme.

Cuando su reloj interno sonaba avisándole que no habia consumido energon en mucho tiempo, fue cuando la médica por fin se detuvo. Su decimo octavo interno, cada digito, cada patrón de ACN de ambos habia sido meticulosamente revisado. Siempre con el mismo resultado. El padre de Starscream… Era Lord Megatron.

Strika abasteció sus tanques ese día, llevando un cubo en una mano mientras que con la otra, soldaba una herida que se filtraba en el brazo de un joven soldado, el cual parecía retorcerse del dolor. La medica hacia ambas tareas a la vez como si fuera natural para ella, creía que si se daba prisa en sus tareas de la mañana podría retomar su proyecto y llevar a cabo más intentos para estar 110% segura del resultado.

Un suspiro fuerte salió de la boca de la mujer. Ella sabía que por más que hiciera de nuevo el examen el resultado sería el mismo. Pero simplemente era muy difícil creer que su Lord, de entre todos los Mechs posibles, el fuera el padre del pequeño Seeker.

Strika comenzó a preguntarse si su Lord lo sabía. Quizá Lord Megatron siempre lo supo y esa fue la razón por la que habia adoptado al infante en primer lugar. ¿Pero porque su Lord se lo mantendría en secreto? Megatron siempre fue un mecanismo que cuidaba las apariencias cuando se trataba de parecer fuerte e imponente. Y un pequeño Sparkling bajo su cuidado mancharía esa imagen de rudeza que siempre cuidaba. Pero si esa era la razón. ¿Por qué ocultarlo de ella? Ella era su médico de confianza después de todo, ella mantenía en secreto la existencia de Starscream. ¿Qué diferencia habría entre eso, y guardar el secreto de su paternidad?

Ahí fue cuando la mujer empezó a creer que de igual forma, su Lord parecía ignorar su paternidad.

Un par de horas más tarde, entre su abastecimiento de combustible y la reparación de los soldados restantes, Strika corrió a su consola de investigación. Antes de dar a conocer cualquier información, en el caso de que la diera a conocer a su líder, debía unir varias piezas en el asunto.

Lo más importante era saber cómo su líder habia conectado con dicha mujer Seeker, madre de Starscream. Strika no sabía mucho sobre la mujer, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que Lord Megatron no la conocía cuando la vio muerta en aquel campo de chatarra que hacía las veces de campo de batalla entre sus facciones. ¿Cómo su líder pudo no reconocer a la femme con la cual tubo interfaz apenas 9 meses antes?

Strika no dudaba que su Lord, fuera el tipo de mecanismo que alquilaba mujerzuelas todo el tiempo, sin preguntar siquiera el nombre de ellas. Pero tampoco creía que fuera a tal extremo de no recordar ni sus placas frontales. Megatron siempre se habia caracterizado por nunca olvidar un rostro, incluso entre Seekers. Fue ahí donde esto no encajaba.

En el caso de que la madre de Starscream fuera una mujer de la mala vida. ¿Cómo Megatron tuvo acceso a una mujerzuela de la clase alta como lo era Vos? Las Seekers femeninas era muy escasas, mucho más que los varones, ellas estaban muy por sobre el nivel de un simple "motor de tierra", incluso cuando este era el mismísimo líder de los Decepticons. Solo otros Seekers tenían acceso a ellas, y unos contados miembros del consejo en años pasados.

En ese momento la medica se habia detenido un segundo, con sus gruesos dedos sobre las teclas de su consola. ¿Qué debía investigar? Esto era algo que estaba más allá de su alcance. Dentro de las paredes de Vos, era un planeta completamente diferente, su acceso a su base de datos era terriblemente escasa. Después de todos estos años de guerra no habia podido hacer que dicha ciudad se les uniera en la guerra, y actualmente era la única ciudad independizada completamente neutral, el resto del planeta ya habia escogido una facción.

La medica tomo un respiro largo para tratar de enfriar sus motores internos, que desde hace tiempo habían estado trabajando a des-turno por su falta de recarga y débil ingesta de energon. Fue ahí cuando su procesador se enfrió lo suficiente para llevar una idea a su mente.

Pelear para acercarse a la información de Vos era inútil. ¿Qué tenía en este momento? Un mecanismo que conocía: Megatron, y una Femme que desconocía: La madre de Starscream.

¿Qué sabia del primero? Casi todo. ¿Qué información tenia de él? Toda la accesible en su consola.

¿Qué sabia de la segunda? Casi nada. ¿Qué información tenia de ella? Ninguna a la mano.

Porque buscar información a la que no tenía acceso, si tenía un modulo de información ¡repleto de la vida de su líder!

La médica abrió el centro de información decepticon que mantenía específicos registros de fechas, reuniones, batallas, bajas. Todo para el registro histórico del planeta, todo archivado y organizado por Soundwave desde el inicio de la guerra. Una ventana repleta de texto en escritura Cibertroniana, con reglón tras renglón de fechas, notas diarias, agendas de encuentros entre facciones, ciudades, líderes de estado, gobernantes, realeza. Ciudades que trabajaban bajo el gobierno del alto consejo con gobiernos socialistas, e incluso imperialistas. Siendo estos últimos los más difíciles de convencer para tomar partido en esta guerra.

Aquellas ciudades que se manejaban bajo el régimen de un imperio, como era el caso de Vos, que actualmente era gobernado por el Rey y su futura descendencia. Eran siempre reacios a entregar su patria por una guerra que no era de ellos. Era por eso que tanto Autobots y Decepticons se reunieron en diferentes ocasiones con los líderes de la ciudad Vosiana.

Y esta información era justo lo que la medica buscaba, información, registro, y una fecha exacta en la que su Lord se reunió con el líder de Vos. Y justo ahí entre un montón de registros basura sobre días comunes en las guerrillas decepticon, se encontraba agendada una visita a la torre principal de la ciudad Vosiana.

Lord Megatron se encontraría personalmente con el líder político y Rey "Thunderwing"(1), Solo un mes antes de la fecha que Strika habia calculado la concepción de Starscream! Nueve meses después, Starscream habia sido encontrado en ese campo de desechos. Si todo esto era cierto, el pequeño Seeker no habia tenido semanas de nacido, al ser encontrado, si no como mínimo un mes de edad, suponiendo que el Seeker hubiera nacido a los 9 meses, en el caso que hubiera nacido prematuro entonces sería mayor. En todo caso, lo más importante ya habia sido revelado.

Megatron habia estado en el lugar y el momento adecuado para ser el padre de Starscream, ahora todo estaba parcialmente claro. Según los informes de ese día, Megatron habia entrado a la ciudad Vosiana una tarde, después de su corta plática con el Rey Vosiano, el cual se negó rotundamente a su alianza, Megatron se marcho de la ciudad al día siguiente. Lo cual le dejaba todo el lapso de una noche, para haber interactuado con cualquier mujer Seeker dentro de las exclusivas paredes de Vos que solo abrían sus puertas a "Motores de Tierra" en contadas ocasiones.

De alguna forma Megatron habia encontrado la forma de hacerse de una mujer Vosiana dispuesta a tener interfaz con un mecanismo de tierra, tal vez un accidente, tal vez algo premeditado pero la mujer habia quedado llevando la descendencia del líder decepticon. Megatron al irse al día siguiente y no volver nunca más, jamás supo nada al respecto.

La medica estaba parcialmente satisfecha con su hallazgo, a pesar de tener muchos cabos sueltos aun, por ejemplo porque Lord Megatron no habia reconocido a la mujer en el campo de chatarra, y porque la mujer habia salido de las paredes de Vos para morir en el campo de batalla de una guerra que no les pertenecía, Strika quiso hacer mas conjeturas al respecto, pero sabía que las posibilidades a diferencia de las especulaciones sombre fechas y cálculos, estas podían tener cientos de respuestas diferentes.

Solo era tiempo de esperar una respuesta. Una explicación si quería llamarlo así.

Fue en ese momento cuando la medica se levanto de su asiento frente a la consola, cerrando todas las ventanas de información y borrando todo el historial para prevenir que alguien más descubriera lo que ella habia descubierto ese mismo día. Todos sus movimientos y acciones eran automáticos, no era como si pensara en lo que hacía, no cuando su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en esta nueva encrucijada. No bastaba con haber ocupado todo su tiempo en una investigación, absteniéndose de sueño y hambre, sino que también ahora debía ocupar su tiempo decidiendo el camino que tomaría respecto a esta información.

¿Debía revelar su descubrimiento a Starscream?... en todo caso primero debería poner al tanto a su líder, y el tomaría la mejor decisión respecto a "su" hijo. Qué extraño sonaba decirlo ahora. Siempre habia bromeado, llamando a Starscream hijo de Megatron, solo ahora que sabía que esto era realmente cierto, era cuando se tornaba extraño decirlo.

La médica dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta de salida de su laboratorio, cerrando la puerta tras ella. El día se habia ido rápido, entre su investigación, sus deberes de la mañana, se había ido medio día en un tronar de dedos. Ya era plena tarde, la estrella gigante o sol de su sistema solar estaba justo en medio del cielo. La femme apuro su paso por los pasillos golpeando el hombro de algunos soldados en el camino, otros simplemente saliendo de su camino conociendo el temperamento de la mujer. Hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su líder.

Ignoraba si Lord Megatron se encontraba dentro, siendo el líder de los Decepticons siempre estaba en un lugar diferente y muy rara vez dentro de su habitación, a menos que fuera para recargar o tomar un baño de aceite. Lo más probable era que su Lord se encontrara con sus tropas en este momento, tendría que esperar hasta que ambas lunas estuvieran en el cielo para poder hablar con su líder, lo suficientemente noche para que Starscream durmiera y pudieran tener esa conversación a gusto.

La femme estaba a punto de tocar la puerta como comúnmente hacia para entrar cuando Megatron estaba dentro, recordando que el pequeño Seeker estaría solo en la habitación a estas horas, decidió saltarse ese paso, y colocar directamente el código para abrir la puerta, solo Megatron, Soundwave y la misma Strika sabían dicho código, ni siquiera el mismo Starscream sabia de él.

La puerta metálica se abrió sola hasta cierto punto, solo lo suficiente para que el seguro de la puerta no interfiriera, esta no eran puertas corredizas como en el resto de la nave, las cuales era demasiado delgadas para el gusto de Lord Megatron, esta era una puerta gruesa hecha del más resistente acero, insonorizando la habitación, una puerta tal como las de los bancos, con enormes cajas fuertes. Debido a esto era imposible que escuchara los ruidos desde el pasillo, a menos que abriera la puerta primero.

Y fue así como pequeños chillidos se escucharon dentro de la habitación. La voz era sin duda alguna del joven Seeker. Pero estos no eran los típicos gritos y chillidos que escuchaba del niño a la hora de jugar, ella los conocía bien y estos eran pequeños gemidos que jamás habia oído antes. Una ola de preocupación inundo a la femme en un segundo, preocupándose de que Starscream estuviera con algún tipo de malestar, sujeto la manija de la puerta empujando el resto lo suficientemente abierta para que la femme entrara pero sin revelar el interior para cualquiera que pasara por el pasillo, como se habia acostumbrado a hacer al pasar de los años.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, percatándose de lo extrañamente oscuro del interior, no era una oscuridad absoluta, debido a que era media tarde, pero era lo suficientemente oscuro como para tener que entrecerrar tus ópticos un segundo para ajustarlos a la poca luz del interior.

Los gemidos que habia oído en un principio cesaron, y fueron reemplazados por susurros, unos cuyos cuales sabía que no pertenecían al joven Seeker. -Esto es para ajustarte… ya te lo dije…- Strika se tensó ante las palabras dichas de forma tan viciosa, esa era la voz de su líder no cabía duda.

Entonces después de solo un par de segundos sus ópticos se terminaron de ajustar y la clara imagen de la habitación llego a sus ópticos y de ahí a su procesador para analizarla. Justo en el fondo donde estaba la cama que su líder, que compartía con el joven Seeker, estaban ambos.

En un primer momento el pequeño Seeker no se veía por ningún lado, solo el monumental cuerpo de su líder, recostado con su cabeza en la almohada de material blando orgánico, y su espalda contra el duro metal de dicha mesa de recarga, fue ahí cuando noto el pequeño cuerpo sentado sobre el pecho de su líder, muy alto casi hasta su cuello, con ambas piernas abiertas a los costados del rostro del mecanismo más grande, su diminuto pico estaba expuesto en el aire, y pudo suponer que entre sus piernas la cubierta de su válvula lo era también, ya que su líder parecía tener su rostro sumergido entre los muslos probando algo insistentemente con su lengua.

Ambos parecían no reconocer la presencia de la femme hasta que un ruido probablemente de los enormes pies de la médica fueron los que alertaron a ambos. El pequeño Seeker que hasta ahora le daba la espalda, fue el primero en voltear, y después el rostro de su líder salió de entre los muslos del niño, dirigiendo sus ópticos a los de la médica. Como habia intuido, un leve movimiento al lamer sus propios labios revelo lo que mas temía.

Lord Megatron no solo habia tomado una actitud pederasta con el joven Seeker, si no también, con su propio hijo.

O en otras palabras más simples… Megatron lamia el interior de la válvula, de su hijo Starscream.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Primero fueron un par de tubos de ensayo, luego un par de monitores, Megatron no detuvo ninguno de las manos de la femme, a la hora de romperlos al lanzarlos contra el piso o las paredes. -NO, Megatron, NO.- Ella sabía que las paredes de su laboratorio no estaban insonorizadas como la habitación de Megatron. No le importo. –Perdóneme, pero Strika… Yo… no voy a permitir eso.- dijo sin molestarse en hablarle con propiedad a su líder.

Megatron nunca habia oído a la femme cambiar su forma de hablar en tercera persona a una normal. -Yo soy tu líder, te guste o no has venido a trabajar para mí a esta base.- dijo seriamente. Habia sido atrapado con el pequeño Seeker entre sus manos, se sentía descubierto, expuesto, atrapado. Pero no arrepentido, todo menos eso. Ya habia probado algo del sabor del pequeño Seeker y ahora que lo habia hecho, no quería dejar de probarlo, ya que solo eso habia bastado para hacerlo adicto, la femme lo habia casi arrastrado fuera de su habitación, dejando al niño solo y confundido, encerrado en aquel enorme cuarto. ¿Debía una explicación? Quizá. ¿Debía una rectificación? Jamás!. Esta era su base, eran sus reglas, eran sus soldados, era su Seeker.

-¡Exacto! Usted traerme a esta base, Usted decir explícitamente que yo deber ver por la cría… y lo mejor para Starscream en este momento… es irse conmigo.- Strika no sabía lo que le pasaba, era cierto que era una femme, los mecanismos femeninos tienen biológicamente un sentido maternal para el cuidado de las crías. Un sentido que Strika pensó que nunca se habia desarrollado en ella. No era como si en su carrera de medica y guerrera, no hubiera visto a tantos Sparklings de todas los rangos de edad, desde niños en plena pubertad, hasta pequeños e inocentes crías recién nacidas, siendo víctimas de abuso, heridas horripilantes, y hasta la muerte de maneras tan crueles como la de cualquier adulto.

Y aunque le avergonzaba decirlo, esto se habia incrementado al iniciar la guerra. Ataques terroristas, y guerrillas eran las principales causas de muerte de los infantes de bajos recursos, como medica en el campo de batalla, habia visto muchos retoños muertos, muchas veces sus deberes de soldado decepticon estaban por encima de sus deberes de medica, y no se detenía a ayudar a niños y sus madres que agonizaban en medio del campo de desechos en los que vivían. Estos eran mecanismos neutrales de bajos recursos después de todo.

Era ahí cuando Strika habia sido testigo de delitos que solo hasta ahora le parecían tremendamente horripilantes. No era un secreto que entre las filas del ejército Decepticon, habia innumerables criminales, gladiadores y mecanismos que aprovechaban este tipo de batallas en territorio neutral desolado para aprovecharse de los lugareños. A veces solo entrando a las pobres casas improvisadas en medio del vertedero para robar sus pocas reservas de energon, otras veces, tomando a las Femmes para abusar de ellas. Y en los peores casos los mecanismos grotescos tomando a las crías y abusando de ellas frente a sus propios creadores, quienes no podían hacer nada en contra de soldados Decepticons fuertemente armados.

Megatron jamás habia castigado estas acciones de sus tropas pero tampoco las habia alentado, tanto él como la medica pasaban por alto esto, "queriendo ver y no viendo".

Jamás se habia sentido mal consigo misma, ella era solo un soldado, no podía hacer nada al respecto sobre el comportamiento de sus compañeros Decepticons. No era como si alguna vez le hayan importado las crías realmente, eran solo Cibertronianos no desarrollados, que no eran más que una carga para el que los tuviera.

En ese caso ¿Por qué Starscream era diferente?

Porque ahora peleaba por el pequeño Seeker al grado de darle la contraria a su poderoso líder, a aquel al cual le habia prometido lealtad ante todo. Porque ahora demandaba entre gritos que el Seeker se mantuviera en su habitación a salvo de ese mecanismo abusador que fingía ser mejor que cualquier otro pederasta entre sus filas.

-¡Suficiente!- Un fuerte grito estruendoso, distrajo los pensamientos de la mujer, un golpe sobre la pared la habia echo voltear totalmente. –Tú no me darás ordenes, tu eres mi soldado.- El líder de los Decepticons camino lentamente hasta la puerta del laboratorio. –Y si no estás de acuerdo con "mis acciones"- dijo a falta de otra palabra. -Me veré obligado a transferirte a Luna 1, para que sirvas a otra base. Estoy siendo condescendiente contigo, siempre podría encargarme de ti como e hecho con cualquier otro.-

Strika no quería admitirlo, pero hasta ella sabía de lo que su líder era capaz. Sabía que cuando se trataba de infraestructura y ejercito ella jamás le ganaría a Megatron, podía declararle la guerra y aunque ella era fuerte en batalla, jamás podría darle pelea a todo un ejército. Podía aceptar sus términos y permitir el abuso, pero estar viva consolar el jovencito, o darle la contraria tratar de salvar al Seeker, perdiendo su vida en el proceso, y dejando a Starscream solo sin la única femme que podría considerar madre. La médica no tuvo tiempo de contestar a su líder cuando escucho una trasmisión.

-Soundwave…- la mano de su líder estaba en su receptor de audio comunicándose con su comandante. –Prepara un puente espacial hacia Luna 1…. Nuestra médica tendrá un pequeño viaje.-

-¿Un viaje? ¿¡Strika va a irse!?-

La pequeña voz sorprendió a ambos mecanismos, mirando rápidamente hacia la entrada del laboratorio, justo en la esquina inferior derecha, se asomaba la pequeña figura del Seeker claramente asustado, y temblando levemente. Ya fuera por la noticia de escuchar que la femme que siempre considero como una madre lo dejaría, o por el terror de caminar fuera de la habitación que le habia confinado por tantos años.

Starscream jamás habia hecho alguna ilusión de caminar fuera del cuarto que compartía con su líder. Era todo lo que habia conocido en su vida, y jamás admitiría que le aterraba que habia más allá. A su edad sabía perfectamente que había más allá. Soundwave daba clases de geografía con modelos holográficos de Cibertron, y sus lunas. Por lo monitores de seguridad que disfrutaba ver en el escritorio de Megatron sabía que habia mas allá de esa puerta. Había pasillos, esto era una base de guerra, en medio de un terreno desolado, escondido de cualquier ataque enemigo, todo en medio de ciudades, que a su vez estaban en este gigantesco planeta, que a su vez estaba en medio de un universo, en donde habia infinidad de planetas mas. Sabía que el mundo era más grande que lo que su pequeña habitación dejaba ver. Muchas veces sintió curiosidad de ver físicamente y no en una foto, algún tipo de flora y fauna Cibertroniana. Ver un Turbofox bebe y acariciar su pelaje metálico, cortar sus propios cristales de energon directo de donde crecían, mirar salir Luna 1 y Luna 2 cuando caía la noche. Pero cuando meditaba la idea, daba un paso atrás pensado que ya vendría el momento de eso cuando fuera mayor, pero ahora estaba feliz de estar acurrucado en su cama en compañía de su líder.

-Starscream… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevar ahí?- La medica camino cerca del infante para tomarlo en brazos, pero antes de poder hacerlo su líder fue más rápido y tomo al pequeño en brazos alejándolo de la femme.

Starscream no entendía la forma de actuar de ambos, el habia escuchado que la médica se iría de la base hacia a Luna 1. ¿Es que acaso quería dejarlo? ¿Acaso Starscream habia sido tan mal niño que ya no quería cuidar del? –¿Te… te iras de la base? ¿Porque?-

Strika no podía soportar escuchar la voz triste del niño, quería responderle que no se iría, que estaría ahí para él, pero una rápida mirada a su líder, el cual parecía advertirle que cuidara sus palabras, le dio entender que era lo que debía responder. –Starscream… yo… ser requerida en Luna 1… Debo curar a muchos Mechs heridos… ¿Entiendes?- Strika esperaba que al decir esto, el Seeker entendiera que se iba por una buena razón y tentara contra su Spark.

El niño trato de detener las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir cuando escucho esto.

-¿Sal… Salvaras muchos Mechs?- El pequeño entendía esto, sabía que no podía ser egoísta, muchas veces recordaba como su madre habia muerto en el campo de batalla, y no quería que nadie más perdiera su vida de ese modo.

La médica no creía que pudiera responder algo mas sin sonar con su voz evidentemente afectada por la situación, así que solo asintió.

-Entiendo…- la voz del niño era un susurro muy bajo, y triste, Megatron no quería que la plática se alargara mucho mas, no cuando cualquiera que pasara al laboratorio pudiera ver al niño por primera vez.

-Suficiente, podrás despedirte después… debes ir de nuevo a la habitación…- El mecanismo más grande camino con el Seeker en brazos de nuevo a sus cuartos, con cuidado de no ser descubierto por nadie. –Aun debes explicarme porque te has salido…- dijo en un tono de regaño al niño, el cual no parecía escuchar, solo viendo por encima del hombro de Megatron, ala femme quien se habia quedado de pie en el marco de la puerta.

La noche habia estado más solitaria que de costumbre, pensó el niño, mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro, recostado en la gran cama de su líder. Después de que Megatron lo habia dejado ahí, cerró la puerta trabándola totalmente ahora. El niño no podía salir aunque quisiera, decidió quedarse recostado tratando de mantenerse despierto esperando que en algún momento la medica entrara para despedirse antes de partir a Luna 1. Ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Lord Megatron lo habia dejado ahí, y la femme no habia venido a despedirse. Ni siquiera Lord Megatron habia regresado para recargar junto a él.

Sin darse cuenta el niño habia quedado dormido en algún lapso de su noche de espera. Solo para despertar en la mañana, solo en su cama sin su líder… sin nadie.

-¿Lord Megatron?-

Para que se molestaba, él sabía que no se encontraba ahí. No era inusual que su Lord no llegara a dormir, a veces lo hacía cuando tenía mucho trabajo fuera de sus cuartos, o estaba en medio del campo de batalla. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente ya que estaba en medio de la espera de ver a la médica nuevamente, al menos para una leve despedida antes de partir, y no podía soportar mucho más sin saber noticias de eso. El joven Seeker aun tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que habia pasado ayer, recordó el día anterior. Recordó como era infinitamente feliz de estar entre los brazos de su líder nuevamente, siempre aprendía cosas nuevas cuando jugaba con su líder ese tipo de "juegos de esposos" como les habia llamado.

Esta vez su líder le habia dejado abrir su tapa de válvula, el esperaba que el mecanismo pusiera su pico dentro de ella, pero en vez de eso le dijo que tenían que hacer ciertas cosas antes de llegar a eso. Fue así como Lord Megatron habia comenzado a acariciar su válvula con su lengua. Al principio se sintió extraño. A Starscream le pareció desagradable y asqueroso al principio, pero después noto lo feliz que le hacía a su líder, y comenzó a relajarse. Después vinieron las cosquillas, y después una sensación que no sabía cómo catalogar. No eran cosquillas, pero no era dolor, era como cuando alguien pasa sus dedos por tu nuca, y cierras los ojos sonriendo tontamente, ya que la sensación te agrada tanto que no quieres que pare.

Sentía un fluido espeso salir de su válvula, y Starscream se asusto por un segundo, pero noto que su líder no parecía preocuparse cuando lamia todo el fluido tragándolo fácilmente. Así que pensó que era algo normal, algo que pasaba en estas situaciones, como el fluido que habia salido del pico de su líder la noche anterior.

Cuando el niño habia comenzado a relajarse, y comenzar a gustarle lo que estaba sintiendo, fue cuando todo abruptamente paro. La medica habia entrado a la habitación, al principio solo se habia quedado ahí de pie sin decir nada. Estaba a punto de preguntar si pasaba algo malo, cuando la mujer entro en un estado de ánimo que jamás habia visto en ella. Era enojo, sin duda alguna estaba enojada, pero también habia algo más, sus manos temblaron cuando lo alzo lejos de Lord Megatron, sacándolo de enzima de su pecho.

Megatron se puso de pie cuando estuvo libre. El a diferencia de Strika estaba tranquilo, no estaba enojado, ni triste, ni asustado, solo estaba serio, dejando que todo pasara, dejando que la femme lo jalara por la habitación hasta que ambos salieron dejando al Seeker solo.

Starscream noto la puerta malamente cerrada, al principio negó con la cabeza a sí mismo. No… jamás saldría de la habitación, no debía. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, le preocupaba aun más la actitud molesta que tomo Strika, no quería que ellos pelearan, no entendía que habia hecho que la femme actuara así, no quería que hubiera un enfrentamiento por su culpa.

Fue ahí cuando el Seeker tomo aire. Y salió por primera vez de esa habitación.

El pequeño Seeker tembló al recordar cómo se habia sentido al caminar por esos pasillos desconocidos. Con miedo, totalmente aterrorizado de lo que pudiera encontrar, le asustaba lo desconocido, le asustaba estar fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Starscream se levanto de la cama después de un par de horas de solo estar recostado mirando al techo. Se estiro de puntillas para alcanzar un cubo de energon en un estante, en la esquina de la habitación. Aunque el Seeker ya era todo un niño grande, que bebía su energon de cubos como lo hacían los adultos, de vez en cuando y cuando su líder no estaba presente, a Starscream le gustaba usar un viejo biberón que usaba de más pequeño, y así poder tomar su energon mientras estaba recostado en su cama. Era mas cómodo, sin mencionar que esto le daba la oportunidad de alimentarse mientras estaba recostado con sus muñecas enmarcando su cuerpo.

El Seeker volvió a mirar el techo nuevamente, a su vez que chupada el líquido de la botella, mamando el contenido de la boquilla de goma. Sus piernas estaban dobladas, y sus rodillas se movían de un lado a otro en el aire, pasar el tiempo a solas era incluso más aburrido cuando esperaba.

Sobre todo cuando esperaba una despedida, una que probablemente nunca llegaría.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Mientras tanto… En la sala de control.** _

-Entra… ahora…-

Strika miro el puente espacial frente a ella. Las luces celestes de energía se arremolinaban en círculos en un espiral interminable, rayos y centellas danzaban cada segundo que el mecanismo estaba activado, era una maravilla de la física y la ingeniería. Y Strika no podía estar menos maravillada, cuando sabia que debía abordar el transportador hacia Luna 1, sin la más mínima oportunidad de despedirse del pequeño Seeker. –Lord Megatron… - dijo escasamente, casi suplicante, a pesar de saber que no importa cuántas veces más suplicara, cuantas veces más le rogara por poder despedirse del niño. Su líder se habia negado las suficientes veces como para saber que él no le concedería este último deseo.

Megatron tenía sus brazos firmemente cruzados, sabía lo que la femme trataba de decir y no se molestaría en responder nuevamente, estaba decidido a llamar varios soldados a empujarla por el puente espacial si era necesario. –Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo Strika… si no tienes algo más que dec…- la frase del tirano quedo incompleta, cuando la médica interrumpió.

-Si… si lo tengo…-

Primus la desmentiría si decía que no tenía miedo. Pero lo tenía. Temía las consecuencias de haber metido sus receptores olfativos en donde no le incumbía. La femme dio un par de pasos hacia su líder, hasta dejar una simple pad de información en las manos de Lord Megatron. Su líder simplemente miro extrañado, en cierto punto pensando qué clase de trampa podría ser esta, pero desecho esa idea a sabiendas que la femme era honorable en todo sentido.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Solo… revíselo… Lord Megatron…- cada frase fraccionada, dicha en partes casi en un esfuerzo de hablar correctamente. –Y que Primus se apiade de usted.- Con una última mirada, dio media vuelta antes de dar el tiempo a su líder de responder.

Strika jamás habia dado pasos más dolorosos antes, incluso caminar sobre lava encendida, o asido corrosivo seria mil veces más preferible, que caminar por el puente espacial, que la alejaría indefinidamente del pequeño Seeker, al cual habia llegado a considerar, un hijo para ella. Solo tomo un par de pasos para que todo comenzara a volverse azul claro a su alrededor, y que la sala de control de la base principal Decepticon fuera reemplazada por la sala de control de la menos glamorosa de la base secundaria de Luna 1.

Ella era un simple soldado después de todo… Debía seguir ordenes, debía llevar a cabo misiones. Y su misión de proteger a Starscream… habia terminado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**6 años después….** _

-Y quiero uno de estos, y uno de estos, y este también. No sé ¿Qué te parece, este de aquí o este otro?- el Seeker apunto su garra a la pad, donde un modelo de Catalogo proyectado mostraba, artilugios, ceras, pinturas costosas, artículos de novedad y todo aquello vano y superficial que su líder ni siquiera se voltearía a ver.

Un par de largas y curvilíneas piernas cruzadas con un tacón alto en el aire moviéndose levemente, su cabeza contra la suave almohada orgánica. La bella imagen del Seeker al estar recostado en la cama que compartía con su líder, era la fantasía de cualquier mech, y solo realizada para el líder Decepticon. Los años no habían pasado en vano para el jovencito, que ahora estaba casi desarrollado en su totalidad. Seguía siendo muy significativamente más bajo que su líder, probablemente de la mitad del tamaño del mecanismo más grande. Pero ahora sus piernas largas, su pequeña cintura estrecha, sus caderas curvilíneas, y popa seductora era un fresco cambio para su ternura infantil, no malinterpreten el Seeker seguía siendo un tierno jovencito, que además ahora podía verse como un sensual y erótico adolescente si se lo proponía.

-No hagas que pierda mi tiempo Starscream… pide ambos si eso te hace callar.- dijo el líder decepticon, mientras en su escritorio descargaba la información necesaria a su procesador interno, para una reunión que tenia con traficantes de armas interestelares, hoy haría un gran negocio y si todo salía como lo planeaba, tendría un punto a su favor y tal vez inclinaría la balanza en su lucha contra los Autobots.

-¿Enserio puedo pedir ambos?- El jovencito, ya no tan joven como antes, alzo los hombros casualmente. –Está bien…- No era su dinero después de todo. Si algo adoraba era pedir cosas costosas que almacenaba hasta que le aburrían y tiraba por ahí, mensualmente esperaba con ansias un nuevo Catálogo de "Pretty stuff" la tienda masiva en Luna 1, que habia incrementado sus ventas en todo Cibertron después de que toda su competencia cerro por la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons. Starscream solía marcar las cosas que quería en el Catalogo virtual, y esperaba algún tipo de viaje aburrido de su líder, para hacerle su encargo. Hoy justamente Megatron iría a Luna 1 y era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle más cosas caras.

El Seeker dio vuelta a la página proyectada cuando vio algo que hiso brillar sus ópticos, habia una imagen que cubría toda la pagina, unas grandes letras brillosas en la parte superior la anunciaban. "Corona de rubí Seeker, solo disponible en Vos, ahora también a la venta en Pretty Stuffs!" ¿Lo era? ¿Era posible? Las mundialmente famosas coronas de las realeza Seeker!, aquellas forjadas solo con rubís rojos nativos de esa ciudad, ahora también de venta en Luna 1! Starscream quien habia estado recostado en la cama hasta ahora, se coloco en una posición sentada dando algunos brincos de emoción. Estaba a punto de gritar de emoción cuando sus ópticos bajaron a las letras pequeñas en busca del precio.

Si, el precio era ridículamente alto. Probablemente lo equivalente a lo que el gastaba en un año de compras en Pretty Stuffs, pero no era como si estuviera fuera de su alcance tampoco. Su cumpleaños número 16 estaba cerca, y era escusa perfecta para pedir algo ridículamente costoso como siempre hacia. Tal vez solo le costaría un poco mas de convencimiento que el de costumbre. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba eran las letras aun más pequeñas debajo del precio. "Disponible solo a la venta personal a Seekers"

¿¡Solo Seekers!? Grito para su interior.

No era como si le sorprendía, en todo caso era compresible, la corona era hecha de los más finos y exclusivos rubís Seekers. Starscream sabía algo de su historia, sabía que su madre provenía de Vos. El Seeker le enorgullecía saber que provenía de una ciudad tan elegante y refinada como lo era el imperio Vosiano. Todos los días revisaba las notas en su monitor holográfico, para saber si había nuevas noticias sobre Vos. Normalmente la ciudad era discreta y dejaba muy pocas cosas fuera de sus paredes, pero Starscream habia podido ver una nota sobre "La vida dentro de la ciudad de las torres" Hermosas imágenes de torres tan altas como las nubes, nadie caminaba, nadie llegaba nunca al piso de las torres, todo lo hacían en los cielos, y en el medio de la ciudad, la torre más alta perteneciente a la realeza Vosiana.

El viejo Rey de Vos Thunderwing, eran tan viejo como elegante con esas enormes capas y coronas costosas que usaba solo en eventos de la realeza, solo la familia real y gente importante podía usar ese tipo de ornamentas en la cabeza. Las Femmes usaban finas tiaras más pequeñas, pero no por eso menos costosas, solo más delicadas.

Starscream quería ser así de importante, quería lucir como si el mismo costara Mil millones de Shanix!

Pero los Seekers no solo eran elegantes y refinados, también eran envidiosos, y soberbios. Jamás dejarían que un "Motor de Tierra" pusiera las manos sobre un artilugio tan hermoso, y respetado, sin importar que tuvieran el dinero para pagarlo. Probablemente Pretty Stuffs había comprado los derechos de las Coronas y tiaras de Rubís Seekers, con la condición de venderlas solo a Seekers fuera de Vos.

Ahí era cuando la ilusión de tener esa preciada reliquia, se iba hundiendo como sus placas faciales en la almohada, en la que estaba derribado en ese momento. ¡PERO ESPERA! Se dijo a si mismo separando su rostro de la almohada rápidamente.

Megatron, el era líder de los Decepticon, una de las dos facciones que dominaban Cibertron actualmente. Que importaba que su líder no fuera un Seeker nacido en Vos. Estaba seguro que de una manera u otra podría comprarle una, de hecho ¿A quién engañaba? A él no le importaba si la robaba, o mataba a no importa cuántos, el solo quería su corona!

Starscream se puso de pie, con el Catalogo en sus garras. Megatron habia visto el subir y bajar de emociones del mech, lo veía en sus expresiones, y el revolotear de sus alas, trataba de decirse a sí mismo, no preguntar nada, y seguir con su trabajo en el escritorio o perdería tiempo rumbo a Luna 1.

–¡Megatron!... enserio… enserio…. Enserio, enserio, enserio, enserio quiero esto!.- tomo el catalogo holográfico y lo puso frente a las placas faciales de su líder, obstruyendo su vista de todo lo demás.

-¡Starscream! Quita eso de mi vista… ahora- el mecanismo dio una palmada a la pad retirándola con todo y las manos del chico, para seguir su trabajo.

-¡Solo será un segundo!...- El Seeker se dejo caer a si mismo sobre el regazo de su líder, rodeando un brazo alrededor del cuello del mecanismo más grande, y con su otra mano aun mostrando el catalogo. –Tienes que conseguirme una de estas… oh no estoy seguro si pueda sobrevivir un segundo más cuando…-

Megatron interrumpió sus quejas dramáticas con un gruñido de molestia. –Sí, sí, márcalo en el catalogo y déjame en paz.-

Starscream, casi grita de frustración, su líder ni siquiera se habia tomado la molestia de mirar. –¡No estás prestando atención! ¡Esto es diferente!...- Por fin acerca el catalogo más cerca del rostro de su líder, haciendo que este por fin lea las letras pequeñas de la esquina.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta?- dijo alzando una ceja, por esto era tanto alboroto. –Es una estúpida corona, hay otras más a la venta con el mismo valor, busca otra.-

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Esta es especial! Son rubís de Seekers… Yo soy un Seeker… ¡QUIERO ESTA!- dijo en una clase de chillido que Lord Megatron conocía bastante bien. Eran los gritos de Starscream de "Dámelo o no te dejare en paz hasta que haga explotar tu procesador".

-No puedo comprarla, No soy un Seeker. ¿Qué quieres que haga, que me convierta en un Seeker mágicamente?- Dijo sarcásticamente, tirando de ese ridículo catalogo lejos de él. –Busca otra… o quédate sin nada…. Escoge.-

Starscream estaba al borde de armar una escena, cuando al tomar aire para volver más potente su grito, su líder le interrumpe nuevamente.

-O… ve tú a comprar tu asquerosa corona… Seeker.- El borde de los labios de su líder, formaron una leve sonrisa. El sabía que Starscream jamás saldría. Megatron recordaba la partida de la médica, cuando habia salido por primera vez a los pasillos de la base, todo tambaleante y con miedo, le habia tomado casi 3 años estar totalmente a gusto fuera de su habitación antes de ser presentado al ejercito. Actualmente andaba a su gusto por toda la base, desde las bodegas, hasta los comedores, desde los laboratorios, hasta la sala de juntas. Starscream conocía a todos, y todos conocían a Starscream, al principio fue una sorpresa. Fue presentado como segundo al mando del imperio Decepticon, este joven y a la vista, inexperto Seeker, sería el que mandaría el ejercito a falta de su líder, pero más tardarían en conocerlo de lo que tardaron en aprender a adorarlo. A pesar de no ser del agrado de muchos, y que sabían que no debían meterse con él, no solo debido a su rango, si no porque era un secreto a voces, que el joven Seeker era de hecho el querido de su líder.

Starscream disfrutaba de su vida en la base, más ahora que tenía con quien pasar el tiempo. Solía hacer conversación con los jóvenes cadetes de bajo rango que a pesar que eran mayores que él, eran también lo más cercano a amigos de su edad, que podía tener. Estos jóvenes adultos, comúnmente solo soportaban sus pláticas, y su arrogante presencia, por la oportunidad de rosarse "accidentalmente" con el pequeño Seeker curvilíneo, que parecía ignorar los pequeños roses contra su popa. Muchas veces ellos lo animaban a salir fuera de estas paredes, algunos hasta se ofrecieron a hacer de sus escoltas fuera de la base.

Starscream siempre se habia negado.

-Ir… Ir… ¿Yo?- Starscream trago duro. –¿Fuera de la base?... ¿Hasta Luna 1?- El Seeker apenas podía pensar en ello. ¿¡Apenas concebía el hecho de salir de la base, y su líder proponía que viajara fuera del planeta!? –No!...no!... ya hemos tenido esta plática antes Megatron… No me harás salir de la base!.- dijo rotundamente como si diera por terminado el asunto.

Megatron solo alzo los hombros sin importarle mucho. –Bien… entonces no hay corona. Ahora sal de enzima, tengo mucho que revisar antes de partir a Luna 1- El tirano tomo las pequeñas caderas de su Seeker para sacarlo de enzima, cuando el joven mech se dejo caer hacia abajo sentándose de regreso en el regazo de su líder.

-¡ESPERA!- Starscream se mordió el labio, pensando detenidamente, considerando lo que habia dicho el tirano. –Si… hipotéticamente hablando… Yo… Voy a Luna 1 contigo. ¿Me comprarías mi corona, sin condiciones?-

Megatron volvió a alzar los hombros como si el tema simplemente se le resbalara. –Nunca dije que no lo haría.- habia visto el precio, le parecía ridículamente alto por una estúpida corona, pero no era como si no hubiera consentido los absurdos caprichos de su pequeño Seeker antes.

Starscream valoro sus opciones. El en verdad quería esa corona, en verdad quería ser como la realeza Vosiana, el quería verse como Mil millones de Shanix. Pero por otro lado estaba su vergonzoso temor con el exterior, él sabía desde muy joven que debía salir de la base en algún momento, y aunque paso toda su infancia posponiéndolo para cuando fuera mayor. Era tonto negar que habia sido lo suficientemente mayor desde hace mucho tiempo. El sabia que algún día debía cumplir con el ejército, que algún día debería tomar parte en esta guerra en la que habia nacido. ¿Y cómo haría esto si ni siquiera podía salir de su base sin hacerse enzima?

El Seeker trago duro probablemente se arrepentiría de esto mas tarde. –Bien…- dijo finalmente. –Iré contigo… pero con una condición… bueno… más bien muchas condiciones.-

Megatron alzo una ceja, totalmente sorprendido de que por sí mismo el Seeker en verdad allá dicho eso. -¿Condiciones?... no lo hagas sonar como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor… saldrás por tu propia conveniencia.-

-Calla, y escucha!.- respondió de forma grosera como solía hacer, cada vez más frecuentemente para molestia de su líder. –No quiero que te separes de mí en ningún momento… No quiero que ningún extraño en la calle se acerque a mí a menos de 10 metros, a menos claro que sea conocido tuyo, o que sea algún vendedor de Luna 1…- El Seeker saco su garra enumerando las condiciones al decirlas. –Cuando estemos con los vendedores… yo estaré presente pero tú harás la transacción, no quiero tener que hablar con ningún extraño. Y por ultimo y lo más importante… NADIE y repito NADIE debe tocarme-

-¿Tocarte?-

-Si tocarme… no soporto la idea de que un "extraño" invada mi espacio personal… y mucho menos tocarme… tú sabes lo mucho que tarde en acostumbrarme a los soldados de la base, y cada vez que un nuevo Soldado llega es la misma rutina. Ahora… que un mecanismo NO Decepticon, totalmente extraño, del cual no se absolutamente nada, me llegue a tocar- fingió un escalofrió de solo imaginarlo. –No puedo ni pensarlo es horrible-

El tirano no sabía si reírse o dejar salir un bufido de lo absurdo que sonaba eso. –oh disculpe princesa… le prometo que ningún horripilante extraño le tocara en su estadía en Luna 1- bromeo secamente.

-Sí, si… búrlate…. – El Seeker sonrió para sus adentros. –Pero estoy seguro que tú estarías incluso más molesto que yo, si algún extraño me llegara a tocar.-

Megatron se detuvo en seco al escuchar la insinuación del joven mech. ¿Lo estaría? ¡Por supuesto que lo estaría! El Seeker era suyo por derecho, nadie más podía tocarlo, nadie más podía sentir sus suaves placas bajo su tacto, nadie podía probar el dulce sabor que tenia cada parte de su cuerpo. Cada curva, cada sección, cada ondulación, era suya para tomar y solo suya. Era su Seeker, era su segundo al mando, era su consorte, era su compañero de cama, era su esposa, era su… _hijo_.

Llevo su mano fuertemente contra la popa del joven Seeker haciendo que este casi saltara por lo sorpresivo del fuerte agarre, y de la forma que era atraído para apretarse más en contra de la pelvis de su líder. –No solo me molestaría… mataría a cualquiera que siquiera pensara en ponerte una mano enzima.-

El Seeker sonrió, le encantaban los celos exagerados de su líder, lo hacían sentir amado, deseado, como si fuera el tesoro más grande del imperio Decepticon. –Mmmm… es lo mínimo que esperaría que hicieras… esposo mío.- una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba en las placas faciales del Seeker para después acercarse a unir su boca con la de su líder.

Después de tantos años, Starscream nunca abandono su enamoramiento por su líder, lo que creyeron que sería más que una fase de la infancia se convirtió en la más grande obsesión del Seeker, ese amor platónico que tenia por su poderoso líder, solo aumento después de la partida de aquella medica que ahora solo era un recuerdo casi olvidado por el joven mech. Soundwave habia optado por dar su opinión en algunas ocasiones respecto a que Starscream era ya demasiado grande para dormir con Lord Megatron, y eso era lo que menos le preocupaba al comandante en comunicaciones, Soundwave habia sido testigo de los besos infantiles de Starscream a su líder en el pasado, pero estos comenzaban a ser incómodos de observar cuando el niño crecía y crecía y llegaba a la adolescencia.

Claro que cuando Soundwave se habia enterado de las practicas intimas entre ambos, simplemente habia dejado de opinar. Jamás había contradesido a su líder en sus acciones y si él quería mantener una relación sexual con un jovencito, esa era su decisión.

-Mnnh… Megatron…- Starscream dejo salir un fuerte gemido cuando la garra de su líder, apretaba y frotaba de forma ruda su popa, el movimiento lo hacía a su vez, frotarse sobre las placas de interfaz del tirano, haciendo que todo se sintiera tan jodidamente bueno.

Megatron sintió como el joven mech se habia separado de su beso cuando gimió, aprovechando esto, introdujo su lengua a la boca abierta del otro, profundizando el beso en un juego de lenguas y en una mezcla espesa de fluidos orales. Sus manos a su vez no se detenían de frotar, rozar, acariciar y pellizcar cada parte de ese dulce cuerpo.

No importa cuántas veces habia tomado a Starscream atreves de los años, jamás dejaba de sentirse tan gloriosamente bueno, como aquella primera vez que se habia corrido de solo frotarse con su popa, cuando el apenas era un niño. Claro que en esa época Megatron aun ignoraba que Starscream aquel niño que encontró por coincidencia en ese campo de desechos, era en verdad el producto de una interfaz que habia tenido con una extraña mujer Seeker tiempo atrás. Incluso ahora, cuando lo pensaba, no dejaba de sorprenderse… era seguro que el destino tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

Aun podía recordar cuando lo habia descubierto apenas hace unos años atrás cuando habia obligado a Strika a dejar la base principal. Cuando ella muy a su pesar habia dejado la base, y entregándole una pad con información a él, habia volteado su mundo de cabeza. Jamás dudaría de la médica, sabia el buen historial que ella tenía. Pero aun así, no iba a dejar nada al azar cuando se trataba de algo así de delicado. Fue así que se dio a la tarea de buscar el mejor científico dentro de sus facciones, uno que mas que tener habilidades, No tuviera la mas mínima pisca de sentido del "bien o el mal" para la tarea que le daría.

Y así Soundwave, llamo al científico Shockwave, que hasta ahora habia residido en la casta científica en Kaon. El mecanismo de una sola óptica, siempre frio y distante de cualquier emoción, o valores básicos, era perfecto para su tarea en ese momento. El no se horrorizo en lo más mínimo cuando Megatron le ordeno hacer un estudio para averiguar si el niño con el que mantenía una relación intima, fuera su hijo. El tirano en cierta forma estaba aliviado de no ser visto con horror ante su evidente relación pederasta, incluso en medio de su investigación el científico Shockwave, llego a mencionar que las relaciones incestuosas con jovencitos eran legales fuera de Cibertron en una carretera espacial donde las leyes de la moral no llegaban, por si alguna vez quisiera formalizar su relación con Starscream. Megatron asintió a su comentario, y lo archivo en su procesador para otro momento, ya que tenia mejores cosas en que pensar mientras esperaba el resultado.

Por fin después de muchos exámenes más, no cavia duda. Era verdad, Starscream en verdad habia sido procreado por aquella femme que conoció tanto tiempo atrás. Megatron no entendía como habia sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta cuando la vio tirada ahí en medio de ese campo de desechos, pero no era de sorprenderse que no la allá reconocido en ningún momento, ya que cuando el habia pasado la noche con ella dentro de las paredes de Vos, el jamás habia visto su rostro, porque al tener interfaz… Ella llevaba un antifaz.

Habia sido solo un par de horas después de ser humillantemente rechazado por el Rey Vosiano, después de que el se habia negado a unirse a su facción, su esposa. La Reyna de Vos, le habia invitado a un evento formal dentro de la torre principal de la ciudad. Megatron se habia negado por supuesto, pero después de la insistencia de la Reyna termino aceptando, tal vez solo por la oportunidad de que un poco mas de convivencia le diera la oportunidad de ganarse la confianza del rey y así tomar Vos como otro aliado.

Habia sido una gran pérdida de tiempo cuando habia llegado al baile real Vosiano, solo para darse cuenta que el Rey atendería a tantos invitados de las altas castas, que era un tonto de solo pensar que tendría tiempo para un simple motor de tierra como él. No paso ni una hora cuando el tirano dio media vuelta para salir de ahí en medio de la noche, cuando se habia topado con ella. Una Seeker que al igual que todos los demás en esa fiesta, llevaban un ridículo antifaz con algún tipo de excéntrica decoración y costosa joyería integrada. Megatron jamás entendería esas absurdas tradiciones y fiestas Vosianas.

Cuando Megatron trataba de recordar a la Seeker, le era casi imposible, habia visto tantos rostros con antifaz esa noche, que era difícil recordar un detalle en particular que pudiera ayudarlo a identificar el nombre de dicha femme. Solo podía recordar la forma que ella hablaba, tan provocativa, habia deducido que la Seeker buscaba interfaz desde el momento que ella se le acerco a saludar, Megatron habia sospechado que se trataba de algún tipo de fetiche o capricho de la femme, el tener interfaz con un Motor de tierra, ya que era casi imposible que se volviera a topar con otro, y al estar en una fiesta de mascaras, era escusa perfecta para no ser reconocida y no tener que cargar con la humillación después.

Megatron rio para sí mismo, al pensar que la femme habia terminado "cargando" con algo mucho peor después.

Después de haber pasado esa breve noche que apenas recordaba, Megatron habia partido rápidamente a la siguiente ciudad que debía convencer para unirse con él en esta guerra. Jamás regreso a Vos. Incluso ahora que sabía que su pequeño Seeker, era su hijo, jamás se digno a buscar quien era dicha femme, por medio de una visita a Vos.

Como líder de los Decepticons, Megatron tal vez podría entrar nuevamente a la ciudad si pedía presentarse con el Rey nuevamente. De seguro y los Vosianos tenían un registro exacto de cada habitante de la ciudad, no tardaría mucho en encontrar a dicha femme con un pequeño examen de ACN de Starscream. El asunto de saber quién era esa femme ahora muerta, no era problema en lo más mínimo, incluso era un alivio poder decir a su pequeño Seeker quien fue su madre.

Lo que temía en este momento es que al abrir el tema de su madre, tuviera que revelar su paternidad. El se habia jurado a sí mismo, y habia hecho jurar a sus subordinados Shockwave, Soundwave e incluso Strika donde quiera que estuviera, no decir nada respecto al padre de Starscream. Su Seeker no debía saber quién era realmente su padre, tal vez por miedo, o simplemente para no complicar las cosas, no dejaría que un obstáculo así se interpusiera en la relación con su pequeño Starscream, aun ahora temía la reacción que el niño pudiera tener al descubrir que el mech con el que habia tenido interfaz desde pequeño y al cual llamaba "esposo" era realmente su creador.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito la voz aguda de su joven mech.

Megatron salió de sus pensamientos, viendo al notablemente excitado Seeker que ya no estaba sobre su regazo, ahora levantándose, y poniéndose de pie.

Las manos de Seeker se posaron en ambas rodillas de su líder, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante lamiéndose los labios -Dame ese dulce pico tuyo… papi…-

Las palabras tensaron de inmediato al tirano, era una broma, solo una broma del Seeker para un tonto juego de roles en medio de la interfaz, lo sabía, pero incluso así, podía sentir la excitación creciente por lo enferma de la situación, tal vez era por eso que la interfaz con Starscream nunca se volvió aburrida, porque sabía que la excitación venia de aquellas relaciones excitantes y comúnmente prohibidas. -¿Quieres el pico de papa?- una retorcida sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

Starscream se abría paso entre los muslos de su líder, poniendo una de sus garras sobre las placas pélvicas del otro, sintiéndose tan caliente bajo su tacto.

-Ya sabes cuál es la respuesta para eso…- después de amasar las placas pélvicas de su líder por unos segundos, escucho el sonido que esperaba, las placas reacomodándose bajo su tacto dejaron emerger un gran, voluminoso y erecto pico caliente frente a él, lo había visto tantas veces y no dejaba de sentir escalofríos al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Todo tuyo… mi retoño…- el tirano se puso cómodo sobre su silla, como había hecho tantas veces antes.

Starscream, tan pequeño como era en comparación con su líder, jamás temía tocar o llevarse a la boca tan grande apéndice de su maestro. Sujeto el pico comenzando a chupar su cabeza, así como hacía con las boquillas de los biberones que usaba de más joven. Ahuecaba las mejillas haciendo la mayor succión posible, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza tratando de tomar más de ese pico dentro de su boca.

Su quijada dolía al extenderse tanto, pero los años de práctica le habia echo acostumbrarse. Con cada año que pasaba el Seeker era capaz de tomar mas y mas de ese pico en su boca, hoy día podía tomar apenas las mitad, pero sabía que podría tomar más que eso con su válvula.

Megatron sostuvo la cabeza de Starscream en todo momento, tratando de aguantar las ganas de follar su boca con fuerza. Siempre trataba de controlarse cuando tenía interfaz con el jovencito. A veces este autocontrol fallaba, sobre todo en aquellas noches en las que bebía de mas y terminaba teniendo interfaz dura con el joven Seeker. A veces movía sus caderas de mas y lastimaba la garganta de Starscream provocándole vomito. Otras veces dejaba marcas de mordidas profundas, en su cuello o sus muslos haciéndolo sangrar energon.

Pero a la mañana siguiente siempre se disculpaba, y Starscream siempre lo perdonaba. Megatron prometía no volverlo a hacer y el ciclo se repetía.

Ahora era diferente, Megatron estaba sobrio, y podía controlarse lo suficiente como para no lastimar a su niño.

-Starscream… llegaremos tarde a Luna 1- El líder sentía como la acumulación de fluido en su pico estaba llegando a su límite, estaba a punto de correrse.

El Seeker tarareo feliz con el gruñido de excitación de su líder, mientras siguió succionando con más fuerza, esperando el chorro de fluidos. Y después de un par de movimientos mas, sintió su boca inundarse de la semilla de su poderoso Lord. Estaba acostumbrado a tragarlo automáticamente, pero la cantidad seguía siendo ridículamente grande, por lo que siempre Megatron sacaba su pico, para regar el resto del fluido por el rostro de Starscream.

A Starscream no le molestaba, estar repleto del fluido de Megatron siempre era extrañamente excitante, su boca estaba abierta para que algunas gotas cayeran dentro, mientras el resto chorreaba de su barbilla a su pecho, justo donde estaba su insignia decepticon.

Megatron sonrió ampliamente ante la imagen, las ganas de follarlo ahí mismo sobre el escritorio eran grandes, pero sabía que debía abordar la nave a Luna 1, o se le haría tarde.

-Debemos irnos… límpiate.- lanzo un pequeño paño que tenia en su escritorio para que el Seeker estuviera presentable.

Starscream estaba nervioso pero trataba de esconderlo, aun no estaba muy convencido con el viaje que haría. –Me follaras cuando estemos en la nave ¿Verdad?- algo de interfaz durante el viaje a Luna 1 era suficiente incentivo como para apaciguar sus nervios.

Megatron rio. -¿En la nave?... ¿Frente a Soundwave y Shockwave que también irán a bordo?- lo pensó un momento. –¿Por qué no?…-

El Seeker se detuvo en su limpieza. –Espera ¿Qué?... No quise decir eso… ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarme follar frente a esos dos!- La sola idea de pensar en el escalofriante científico de un ojo masturbándose mientras veía como Megatron lo cogía, era tremendamente perturbadora.

El líder se puso de pie volviendo a acomodar sus placas pélvicas. Poniéndose presentable para el largo viaje. –Shockwave y Soundwave… ambos revisaron tu válvula muchas veces cuando pequeño… ¿Recuerdas?... ambos alguna vez te hicieron chequeos ahí-

Las placas frontales del joven se sonrojaron al oír eso. –¡Quita esa horrible imagen de mi cabeza!- cerro los ópticos tratando de No imaginarlo. –Gracias Megatron, acabas de arruinarme todo el viaje, camino a Luna 1 solo podre ver a esos dos y pensar en cómo manosearon mi "Princesa" cuando era pequeño.-

-Al menos te mantendrá distraído de tu miedo al exterior- Megatron tomo el antebrazo del Seeker llevándolo a la salida, sin preocuparse de que estuviera totalmente listo ya.

Starscream se apuro para quitar las últimas manchas de fluido de su pecho, antes de salir por la puerta junto a su líder. –Oh… gracias… reemplazaste mi miedo por algo peor…-

Megatron trato de ignorar los últimos reclamos del Seeker mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Finalmente llegan hasta la última habitación donde un pequeño puente los llevaba para abordar la enorme nave anteriormente llamada Trypticon, ahora solo conocida como la Némesis. Cientos de cajas de energon eran cargadas a la nave por sus soldados, las cuales se usarían para negociar con los contrabandistas de armas a los cuales Megatron debía ver. Era esta la razón por la que Megatron prefería viajar en nave hacia Luna 1, ya que su pequeño puente espacial jamás daría cabida a la enorme nave repleta de energon.

El Seeker trago duro mientras veía el frágil puente que lo llevaba hasta la puerta de abordaje de la Nave. Megatron estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando que su preciada carga fuera manejada correctamente como para notar el lio de nervios que era Starscream.

-Me… Megatron…- Starscream dudaba si podría tragar su orgullo y decir lo siguiente pero su miedo fue más grande. -¿P… Puedes darme la mano?-

Su líder alzo una ceja sumamente extrañado por la petición, luego de unos segundos, recordó porque. –¿Miedo Starscream?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca y dame tu mano!- El Seeker en medio de su berrinche se lanzo hacia la mano de Megatron, prácticamente abrazando todo su brazo, conforme ambos caminaban por el frágil puente abordando la nave. Dentro Starscream dejo salir un largo suspiro. Habia dado su primer pasó fuera de la base. Ahora estaba sobre la nave. Solo debería soportar un viaje de horas hasta Luna 1.

-Primus… en que me metí.- susurro el Seeker, mas para sí mismo que para el resto de la tripulación, mientras notaba a Soundwave y Shockwave ya dentro de la nave en sus respetivas consolas de navegación, sumando su miedo a la incomodidad de la presencia de ambos.

Este sería un largo viaje. Pensó.

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Sé que Thunderwing aquí en la generación Alineada de TFP etc. No es de Vos ni un Seeker, sino un simple discípulo de Unicron, pero me pareció lo suficientemente asombroso para hacerle de Rey de Vos después de jugar el juego de WII de TFP.


End file.
